Believing in the Future
by I'm Moving to Mars
Summary: After returning from the Bureau of Genetic Welfare, Tris Prior is living the life she earned in Dauntless. Except Tobias hasn't been giving a damn. Follow this couples journey into their relationship as a new city is discovered that needs controlling. My Fourth Book in the Divergent Series. WARNING: I haven't held back with language, though it is infrequent.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series or recognisable characters from the novels**

 **This story will also be available on my Wattpad account Pretendingtofly. It is basically a another book which takes places if the characters Tori, Tris and Uriah hadn't died. I tried to write it in the style of Veronica Roth and therefore keeping the characters as much in character as I possibly can but I'm sure my own style of writing comes through everywhere despite my efforts.**

 **Review and Enjoy :)**

 **Believing in the Future**

 **Chapter One**

 **TRIS' POV**

My fingers brush along the four birds flying to my heart. The final-closest to my heart-representing Tobias, despite that I haven't found the courage to tell him of this yet. Tori refused to mark my skin as she is still ignoring me in every aspect of her life.

Instead, Bud did the fourth and smallest bird. It felt weird to have another man apart from Tobias touch my skin, even the thought makes me shiver.

Returning from the Bureau was relatively quick, considering only a minute proportion of the workers within it were inoculated against the Memory Serum. The ones who were are jailed with other traitors of war in Candor cells awaiting trials that Tobias, Tori and Harrison will have to start organising soon. On top of everything else they're doing.

I scrape my fingers through my hair that is dangling above my shoulders -studying myself in the bathroom mirror before once again deciding that there's nothing I can do about my appearance. My teeth get brushed again, I change into a different one of Tobias' shirts paired with t-shirt material shorts. Anything to delay me returning to the same empty bed that met me when I woke. I can't even decide whether Tobias joined me last night while I slept and left early or he never came back at all.

XXXXXX

I refrain from pulling away when Zeke pulls me into a side hug at breakfast, settling for giving him an awkward pat on the arm until he lets go. Christina studies my face for a few seconds as I take interest in my plate.

"You haven't seen him at all, have you?" She asks, chewing some food at the same time, though her sympathy is clear. I shrug, letting out a small noise to convey my discontent to her.

"I understand he's busy, I was just hoping he would come and just check I was okay or something." Without an answer to give, the atmosphere on the table of three soon becomes tense and me and Christina both look to Zeke for one of his conversation starters. He softly shrugs and continues to scoff a chocolate muffin.

"Go and find him Tris. I'll still be here when you get back." I give a short nod, appreciating her reminder of our friendship no matter what.

Standing and walking slowly along the corridors, I feel better that she backs up me trying to find Tobias, which I've been considering doing since his scarce appearances began almost two weeks ago. Maybe he doesn't realise my craving for his presence when I sleep. Not for his protection or comfort, but for me to hold the knowledge he's uninjured.

It doesn't take long to reach the floor of Dauntless that holds the leaders offices and state of the art conference rooms, even this early on a Saturday morning I can hear faint voices talking in an office at the end of the corridor by a thin window looking over the pit.

"I think it would be best to infiltrate..."

"Send a small team out..."

"It's vital...enhance our communication...other cities."

As I near the office I recognise the voices I can hear as Tori and Harrison which means Tobias must be in there also. If it wasn't me, it could be humorous the way my fist sways slightly towards and away from the door and I consider knocking on the door. A loud noise emerging from a near by pipe sounding-in my mind-like a gunshot makes the decision for me. My body jumping a little with shock and my knuckle rapping against the door, consequently causing all conversation inside to cease. A part of me wants to run, a child playing a trick on their leaders because of pure boredom. A larger part overrides this saying that Tobias could easily check the cameras in the control room and see it was me, not to mention that part of me that just wants a kiss from my boyfriend.

Unfortunately, it's Tori who opens the door and the frown that adopts her mouth when she lays eyes on me makes me step back.

"What do you want?" The lack of name or real acknowledgement makes me stand up tall to prove I'm real and she has to listen to me.

"Is Tobias in there?" Her eyes roll and she mutters a yes.

"Can I see him?" I push, she steps aside as he comes to door, with cold, hard eyes that soften only slightly when he sets his gaze on me.

"Tris." It's clear he's not going to continue the sentence though his voice is breathy and unclear. Like he's thinking.

"Tobias, we need to make this plan. A city of people is more important that your girlfriend's feelings." Tori sneers at me. Tobias takes in a deep breath.

"I just wanted to know you were okay." I mutter, his gaze making me feel young and useless. His strong posture reminds me once again that he wouldn't need my help even if he was in danger.

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine Tris. I think you should go." He suggests sternly. Being kind has never been his strong point. I nod and turn down the corridor, my body still craving a hug at the very least. "I might be able to get home later."

The office door shuts and I feel a single tear run down my face. Gone is the strong posture I adopted on the way here and replacing it is slumped shoulders a solemn expression. The way he looked at me told me he doesn't understand the pain I'm going through not seeing him, and his casual use of the word 'home' reminds me all too well that currently, our apartment feels far from home. A childish part of me makes me want to run back and ask him to promise me he'll be back. Thankfully, I don't.

XXXXXX

"I think you should come spend the night at mine." Christina announces loudly to me. Making Uriah jump in his half-sleep state after a 19 hour shift in the control room.

"Good idea Chris, nice to share, but first, Tris." He interrupts himself with a yawn. "You need to get on your boyfriend's case about giving people jobs. These long shifts are killin' the fun Uriah." Zeke gives out a laugh that sounds like he could break out crying, he's in the same position as Uriah, long shifts. Except his is about to start.

"I think you'd do a better job of conveying it to him, Uriah. She hasn't spoken to him for two weeks, unless him telling her to sod off counts as a conversation." Christina snaps, angry with Tobias after I told her what happened yesterday.

"It wasn't like that Christina...he's just busy." I continue picking at my breakfast, not much was left by the time I had come to terms with the fact Tobias hadn't come home last night. She takes a deep breath and stand up.

"Well, let's make you busy. We have newbies to train." Zeke and Uriah give us weak waves as I hurry after Christina out of the dining room and towards the training room.

Already waiting for us though it's not quite 9:30 are about 30 people, ranging from young adult to middle aged all from different factions who want to stay in Dauntless.

Even with Dauntless many people feel unsafe or have no faction left to go to considering, currently, the factions are mostly destroyed. It's unsurprising Dauntless is the one that stayed in tact the most. Some of them have families, and for them all to stay, at least one must pass Dauntless training.

Most Abnegation are taking refuge in Amity until Abnegation is fixed and houses are allocated-another thing Tobias and the others will need to attend to. Despite this, a few Abnegation and Amity have turned up but the group mainly consists of Candor and Erudite.

"Christina's going to show you how to shoot a gun, then you will try and we'll come and correct. Respect us, and you'll stay on this training course. If not, we can throw you out, without the skills necessary for you to stay in Dauntless. It's your choice." I say coldly. Christina -copying my approach- shows the stance to shoot a gun. Her bullet just off centre. Better than she ever did in training.

"Why doesn't she shoot a gun?" An Erudite asks, gesturing to me. Always analysing.

"I bet it's 'cause she's even worse than the one that just did." A Candor. Both of them showing they chose the right faction, not that this will help them here.

"What did I just say about respect?" I say, glaring at them both with a harsh voice.

"That doesn't explain why you won't shoot." The Candor says, his dwindling confidence clear in his eyes and posture. I make the few steps over to him and sweep his legs from under him.

"Your name?"

"Finn."

"Well, Finn. I don't know whether you fought in the war or just ran. Either way there are people who did fight. With guns. And killed people. With guns. And because of my part, I'm not comfortable with firing one. Okay?" He nods shakily, his eyes meet the Ravens on my collarbone and his eyes widen.

"Tris? Tris Prior? I didn't realise it was you. I wasn't referring to y..."

"Did I tell you my name?" I snap. He shakes his head.

"Then you don't get to use it."

 **Next Update: Wednesday 16th March 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series or any of the characters from it**

 **Review and tell me if you like it! I'm worried it's really boring?**

 **Chapter Two**

 **TRIS' POV**

"Seriously Tris, I think even I was pissing myself and I was in the control room watching it!" Zeke laughs, patting me on the back.

The dining room is livelier at lunch times, filled with people like Zeke who are having a short break from their jobs and are trying desperately to enjoy it. Though this lunch time, the laughter from our small group isn't faked as we recall the petrified man from this morning. It was even greater when someone reminded him that I was just sixteen-maybe seventeen actually-years old and he was 21.

"So, mine tonight, Tris?" Christina asks as we empty our plates into bins, I nod, knowing I can't wait on Tobias forever. Our journey back to the training is short and we walk in laughing to be abruptly silenced by the sight of our three leaders.

"Tris, Christina, we'll be observing this afternoon's training session." Harrison states the obvious as the trainees-no longer called initiates-walk into the room. Finn still looking pale and shaky from our earlier encounter. I find it hard to understand how Tobias can't make time to meet with his girlfriend but does have time to watch trainees he doesn't know.

"Knife throwing." I announce, not taking my eyes off Tobias. He seems to be taking me in. Like he cant remember how I look. I wouldn't be surprised. Christina tugs on my arm a little and I set to work setting out five throwing knives in front of each target. The trainees take their places.

"Tris, can you show them. Knife throwing isn't my strong point." Christina whispers to me, I nod and she thanks me with a small smile. I stand in front of the same target my blood fell on less than a year ago. Remembering Al failing only a few targets down from me. Weighing the knife I take between my fingers the corners of my lips turn up as I recall Peter's words to me the last time I stood here to throw knives.

Taking my stance, I call out to the trainees what I'm doing and what they need to watch. Throwing the knife, it slams into the board piercing the centre with the knife at an awkward upwards angle. It's good enough. I take a deep breath and turn to the trainees.

"Throw. Me and Christina will come to correct you." Instantly the sound of metal on concrete floor fills the air making me tense up, my shoulders hunched. Heavy hands push my shoulders back down lightly.

"Have fun at Christina's." Tobias whispers. One of his hands leaving my shoulders and the thumb of his other rubbing small circles on my shoulder blade.

"Don't tell me you were coming home tonight." I whisper, still studying the trainees.

"No, I wasn't. But I will be tomorrow night." He says, calmly.

"I miss you."

"I know you do. I'll be home tomorrow. I promise, Tris." I turn to look at him but he guides me back to watch the trainees. "Go and help them. They need you more right now." I nod sadly as I feel him pull away.

Every part of me craves even that smallest touch he was gracing me with but I know our little moment must now end because we both have jobs to do.

XXXXXX

A t-shirt lays strewn across Christina's floor when she lets me in. A males shirt. With her in the toilet, I take the opportunity to look at it closer. There's no way of telling wether it's a keepsake of Will or she's found someone new. I hope that if it's the latter she would tell me soon. I want her to trust me with her relationships. I return to the sofa when I hear the flush of the toilet.

"What's going on with you and Tobias then?" She speaks between sucking a lemonade Popsicle and flicking through films on her TV.

"He's said he's going to be home tomorrow night. In fact, he promised." Her eyebrows raise at this and she repeats the cliché spiel of not being too disappointed. I'm quick to wave her off, too quick.

"Let's not concentrate on him tonight." I state, effectively ending the conversation without it having really started. Luckily, she gets my apprehension of the subject and moves on to being sympathetic to Zeke and Uriah and their long shifts.

For me, most of the evening is spent with my concentration hopping from Christina to the romantic-comedy film she's put on from a good hundred years ago when films were still made.

It's calming to fall asleep to the sound of another's breathing instead of pure silence and I can do little but hope that tomorrow evening it will be Tobias' deep, rough breaths instead of Christina's light and quiet ones.

XXXXXX

The chasm runs loud below me, my feet dangling over the edge. I feel a body slide their legs under the rail next to mine and plant themselves on the thick metal mesh floor of the bridge.

"When he comes back, give him a slap from me girl." Zeke says, pulling me in for a hug that lasts for ages.

"I know it's stupid but I miss him." Zeke fiddles with the ends of my hair.

"I know Tris, I miss Shauna a lot too." Shauna couldn't cope with being in a wheelchair and committed suicide almost a year ago now, unlike my views with Al. Shauna was brave, braver than me. She fought in a war without her legs, for a group of people she was afraid off maybe as much as she was Jeanine.

"He's not dead though Zeke." I sob.

"No, what he's doing is worse." We stay like this for a few moments.

"Tris, do you reckon our shoes are screaming and pleading for mercy right now as we carelessly hang them over the Chasm." I laugh though my tears

"I'm sure they are, Zeke."

XXXXXX

Small tears fall down my face as I return to bed-once again-alone. I know it's a pathetic thing to cry over, that people-like Christina-are going to bed alone every night. Not that it makes it hurt any less. Sometime I just need an excuse to cry offer everything and this is one of those moments. What started off as loneliness has now advanced to losing my parents, my time in Erudite and the fact I don't know where my brother is.

"Tris? Baby?" At the sound of his voice, and the pet name, I spin and slam my fist hard into his jaw. In the dim light I can see him rubbing the spot where I hit him.

"I'm guessing I'm not in Tris' good books right now?" He meets my tearful, but harsh, glare and his own eyes soften.

"I've missed you." He whispers, pulling me to him and threading his fingers through my growing hair.

"I hate you." I copy his voice. He lifts me into his arms and rests me on his hip like I'm a little kid, one arm underneath me and the other rubbing my hand.

"I know baby, you have every right to hate me." He kisses my jaw softly, the exact place I hit him. "I've got the day off tomorrow, like you. Harrison convinced Tori we all needed a rest."

"Why haven't you come home at all?" I ask as he carries me over the wardrobe where he dresses himself for bed without releasing me.

"I've been really busy, Baby. I'm sorry. I wanted to. I really did." I can tell the pet names and his unusual kindness means he's trying to make it up to me or make me gloss over the fact I haven't seen him properly in two weeks. I think it's to help him justify his own actions more than to comfort me, hopefully, 'baby' will be forgotten by tomorrow.

 **Next Update: Thursday 17th March 2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series or any of the characters from it**

 **Chapter Three**

 **TRIS' POV**

I wake up with Tobias on top of me. His face tucked into the crook of my neck and his arms wrapped behind my shoulders and around my waist. Trying to move him off me only results in him pulling me closer and holding me tighter. I know, that right now, I could shout his name at the top of my voice and he wouldn't wake, but he would be at my side instantly if I whispered the word 'ouch' or something similar under my breath.

"Tobias." I say, testing my theory.

"Tobias, your hurting me." My voice is nothing but a whisper-practically still a thought-and he's off me.

"Where Tris?" He begs me while searching my body for any sign of injury. His eyes instantly land on some finger print sized bruises littered across the side of my stomach and exposed by my ridden up shirt.

"Was that me?" He fumbles over his words, touching the bruises lightly.

"Tris, I'm.."

"I'm joking Tobias. That was Uriah. Him and Zeke were carrying me yesterday." He frowns at me sternly and for a moment I think I've made him mad. But then he climbs back on top of me and starts to kiss me. Literally everywhere. My neck, my arms, my chest and my legs.

"I'd forgotten what kissing you felt like." He groans, nipping behind my ear to get a reaction. I squirm under him as he blows cool air on the spot he's been kissing and I know he's left a mark.

"What's this?" I feel his fingers over my completely exposed collarbone and I freeze, any pleasure I was feeling gone. I should have worn the t-shirt I was when he saw us in training that covers my new tattoo.

"A tattoo." I mumble, trying to get him off me so I can bury myself in pillows and never emerge.

"Any specific reason?" He asks. "For Zeke maybe? You seem to be quite close to him lately." He must have seen mine and Zeke's chasm comforting session in the Control room-a leader 'observation' period, no doubt.

"It was just a hug Tobias." I mutter, sitting up and pushing him off me.

"You shouldn't have let him." He snaps.

"What! From comforting me because you were ignoring me! You could have been dead for all I knew, and if you were Tori wouldn't have told me anyway. She hates me and you seem to pick it up when you around her!" I stand up to shout at him so for once I'm standing over him.

"Your stupid Tris, I'm trying to make our lives better, everyone's lives. You'd have to be pretty selfish to not see that. You can't have me all the time!" He snarls at me, clearly angry at my accusations.

"Your not making my life any better!" I scream at him, yanking my fingers through the end of my breast length hair.

"My life isn't just about you Tris, maybe you should pick up on that and try not to base every second of your existence around me."

"You ignorant asshole!" I scream, stopping myself from slapping him.

"Out." He says, too calm for the situation. "Get dressed and leave." I can see his tight posture and angry eyes don't reflect his voice. I close my eyes and nod, biting my lip and quickly getting changed.

"It's you Tobias." I whisper through sad and frustrated tears.

"Huh?" He asks, showing signs of tears himself. I walk to the door slowly.

"The bird. It represents you." I shut the door softly behind me.

XXXXXX

The train rickets beneath my feet as it speeds up in the uninhabited area leading to the fence, hardly any chance of hitting people around here. I'm uncertain wether I should break down crying or act like nothing has happened, either way it's not going to help me now as I hurtle away from the cause of my pain. I slump against the wall to watch the familiar landscape wiz past me wishing I could become smaller than I am already. For just a few moments, my existence to cease and for everybody that feels the weight of having me around to be without it.

The people that board the train a while later are loud and clumsy and are happy to stare at me and me back.

"Miles." I spit, he chuckles and comes to crouch in front of me.

"Where's your scary boyfriend, Prior?" He asks, kissing my hand mockingly.

"Not here, clearly." I say back, Miles sighs.

"Shame, he's ignoring his poor mother. Maybe he just needs some encouragement. An incentive." He says, running his fingers along my jaw line as I bring my knees to my chest and let myself also lean against the side of the train, so I'm in the corner.

"Would he speak to her if I hurt you Tris?" He asks, playing with my hair now and I don't stop him. I have no strength to, all I want to do is curl up and cry.

"He wouldn't give a fuck. He wouldn't care right now." I whisper to him, growling key words and sobbing others. Miles grins.

"Then you won't mind if I take you with me sweetheart?" Something in me nags to let him take me and teach Tobias a lesson in missing somebody but I force myself into a right state of mind and shove Miles away from me. Getting up on the defensive.

"Your not taking me anywhere." He looks back towards his friends and laughs.

"I'd beg to differ." Miles makes a grab at me and slam my foot into his stomach, ducking under his arms and then kicking him so he goes sprawling into the metal wall. I can see the bloody mark his nose leaves when he smashes into the wall. One of the two men with him try to take a go at catching me but I trip him and bring me knee up into his gut as he is brought to the ground. Swiftly bringing down the last one, I prepare to jump from the train but it makes a swift, tight turn to the left making me fall backwards.

Caught by muscly arms, I look up into the smirking, blood coated face of Miles.

"Nice of you to drop in Tris." Smashing my face into the wall, it's my turn to be drowned in blood and the second time my head meets the cool surface the world tips and I fall into Miles' arms.

XXXXXX

Evelyn still believes I'm the runt of Tobias' life, of Dauntless in fact, and clearly, she is his queen. It's clear in the way she looks at me, like I'm small and useless, the way she speaks to me either with distain or patronising, but especially in the way she describes me to others. As a 'street rat' or 'obstacle' in the way of her and Tobias' 'difficult but understanding relationship.'

She calls me delusional that I believe mine and Tobias' relationship will last much longer and in my current state of rejection I can do little but nod and try to block out everything else. Evelyn's words will never harm me as much as it did for Tobias to send me out, to call me selfish and essentially tell me to get a life.

I press a dirty rag to my nose in an attempt to confine the still heavy bleeding but to no avail, I can feel the stuff layering my face from trying to wipe it away from my nose and I know I probably look psychotic. The door to my makeshift factionless cell, just bars over a dug out roughly cube area in the rock face creaks open and slams shut.

Evelyn screams in frustration, kicking the wall and glaring at me.

"You know what he said, that you could get yourself out of this and that he wasn't going to speak to me." I breath deeply, the Tobias that came to Erudite on a suicide mission to save me obviously isn't in the mood to come out and play today. She starts to speak again but I interrupt her.

"What logic says that this is helping your relationship with him?"

"What?" She gives me an even harsher stare.

"You've kidnapped his girlfriend, what part of that plan tells Tobias your going to be a kind and loving mother. You need to speak to him without it being forced. Give him time." She swears in frustration. Yanking a gun out her belt she presses it harshly against my forehead too quick for me to block her.

"I should shoot you right now." I look up at her silently as her finger quivers on the trigger.

"He'll never forgive you if you do." I whisper, knowing now isn't the time to be shouting what I'm thinking.

"I know." She hisses, a searing pain takes me over and all goes black.

 **Next Update: Friday 18th March 2016**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series or any characters from it**

 **Chapter Four**

 **TRIS' POV**

It's pitch black and deep into the night when the lights of the Dauntless compound even come into distance view. My hand cups my rapidly blackening left eye. The couple of centimetre long cut by my eye made by Evelyn's ring as she punched me throbs but I have to give her credit. I under estimated her strength and I'm grateful the gun malfunctioned.

I can still feel the blood coating my lower face, my lips and cheeks stiff with the stuff. I can still feel the pain of Tobias' rejection though I doubt this pain can be soothed with an ice pack and Paracetamol. Jumping from the train and onto the roof top that once torn my Abnegation clothes I swiftly drop myself down into the net. Dauntless never sleeps, the Pit is always alive with Night Clubs and consequently Drunks but at the distance the net is from the heart of Dauntless all is eerie quiet.

I know somewhere, Zeke will be sleeping in preparation for his long shift tomorrow, already too tired from his last one to go out for his usual drink and laugh. I seriously doubt he will appreciate an asking for midnight hug from me and it won't help my standing with Tobias either. I decide to leave it, wrapping my arms around myself like I'm trying to keep out the cold in a step towards a comforting hold. My body aches for Tobias as does my heart, my mind likes to stamp on my heart like its glass. Avidly reminding me Tobias sent me out, leaving without a place to stay for the time being, for a reason. He probably assumed I would stay with Christina or Uriah. I feel like waking either would be cruel.

I end up in the old transfer initiate dorm, forgotten in the midst of what's going on and unused by the current trainees as the live with their families in refugee apartments of with Dauntless volunteers. Volunteer, such an odd word to be associated with the Dauntless when it is the motto of Abnegation, factions the polar opposite each other. My old bed greets me with a scratchy blanket and hard mattress, untouched since the night we rose to mindlessly attack Abnegation. Remains of red spray paint sticks stubbornly to the bed frame and I pick at at this as I lie down, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. Tobias better be sleepless tonight wondering where I am, wether his crazed mother has truly decided to kill me in return for his stubbornness. The pessimistic side of me tells me he's most likely glad he gets to have a night in his own bed without my tossing, nightmare ridden body wriggling and keeping him awake. I still want him next to me with his arms around me. Just in case.

XXXXXX

The first thing I do when I wake is wash the residue of my smashed nose off my face. Luckily, my nose isn't broken, just caked with blood in both nostrils from the impact. Next, put my tangled hair into a medium height bun, and after I go straight to the canteen in the hope of catching Zeke and Uriah before we head our separate ways to work.

"OH MY GOD WHERE WERE YOU!" Christina screeches from the other side of the canteen. Despite the other loud noises, most people silence to watch Christina launch herself at me in a hug. When she pulls back, she grabs both my shoulders and glares at me, ignoring our now growing audience.

"Factionless, courtesy of our favourite leader." I mutter, Christina grits her teeth.

"Fucking Four. It's about his mother right." I nod, putting up one finger in a motion for her to wait a second.

"Finding something entertaining here are we?" I growl to the Dauntless and aspiring Dauntless in the room who were watching. It takes a while for the chatter to return to an ordinary level of noise.

"What happened?" Zeke asks when I sit down beside Uriah opposite him.

"I was on a train, got jumped by factionless, had a gun put to my head after a short conversation with Evelyn and got knocked out by a powerful punch by our female Eaton." Christina prods the cut making me wince. "She had a ring on." I add.

"What were you even doing on a train?" Uriah asks through mouthfuls of food. Since when does Uriah pick up on intelligent things?

"Me and Four had an argument." I mumble.

"What?" Christina demands.

"Me and Four had an argument, he told me to get out so I did." I growl, gripping my cup tighter with each word.

"Tris, why?"

"Zeke...he saw our hug, by the Chasm somehow. And he flipped out." Zeke's face goes blank.

"I was trying to comfort you." He whispers, I can see the horror in his eyes.

"You did, Four is a dick."

XXXXXX

"To become Dauntless, you must know your fears!" Christina calls out to the trainees.

"We are taking you what we call a fear landscape. In here, Divergents have no advantage over non-Divergents. You can manipulate the landscape like it is life. If you want to jump off a building to conquer your fear of heights, go ahead." I say.

"Like Tris just mentioned, the aim is to move on from the fears, lower your heart rate, make your fear disappear for just a few moments to make the simulation move on. the aim isn't to become fearless, it's to know yourself better. "

"That's why we are doing this today before continuing with physical training. We want you to know yourselves better. You may take more from this than just knowing your fears." Their confused faces make me chuckle under my breath.

"It will take all day to do this with a break for lunch as usual, though it would help if your not pansycakes and get in and out within 20 minutes. Less if possible. Tris is going to go in for an example. Do not expect to have as few fears as she does." As Christina finishes, Tori, Harrison and Tobias walk in behind the trainees. Neither of us reacts.

"I'll take you into the viewing room so you can watch Tris, I'll take you out after so your fellow trainees are not embarrassed by you seeing their fears." They disappear up to the viewing room, past the chairs where Uriah asked if I wanted to sit on his lap. They will sit there later and watch their friends dive around randomly from things that they, as fellow trainees, can't see. As the leaders follow them, a sickening feeling takes me over as I realise Tobias will be watching my full fear landscape for the first time.

I set up the software, jabbing the needle into my neck and stepping into the landscape. I know that somewhere to my left my leaders and initiates are sitting watching me, it's unnerving. It's sickening.

 **Next Update: Monday 21st March 2016**


	5. Chapter 5

**I posted Chapter Six as Chapter Five by mistake. Here is the REAL Chapter Five**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series or its characters**

 **Chapter Five**

 **TRIS' POV**

The first crow to descend down to me has talons sharper than I ever remembered, creating a gash along my entire arm. I'm horrified when the ones that follow begin to scratch and attack my eyes. I fall instantly to my knees, curling over to protect my sight.

"Gun." I whisper, followed by a scream when I realise I can't see out of one of my eyes. I bag them away helplessly. Then I can't see anymore.

"I can't see." I sob out to no one.

"Theres a gun behind me!" I cry out in my panic, reaching behind me, there's nothing there.

"There IS a gun behind me." I state, trying to get over my heavy breathing and mindless panic. This time when I reach, cool metal meets my hand. Unable to see where the crows are to shoot, my head receives the bullet instead.

I can feel the rope around my waist and hands, the fire licking at my ankles, before I can see it. My eyes still adjusting from my few moments being blind. With my eyes still tightly shut, I reach around my side and start to edge down the pole that I'm tied too. Pushing the coils of rope down as I go. Once I'm in a crouched position, I make my hands into fist, thrusting them into the fire as my stomach starts to feel the effects of the heat. I open my aching eyes to see my progress.

I scream as the fire starts to scorch my chest, but my hands are now apart, the rope between them burnt. It takes only seconds to release the rope from my middle and I run to a pool of water, submerging myself easily.

When I come up, the field is gone, replaced by a raging sea. My body is yanked arouDisnd as I try to reach a rock. My arms feel paper thin and useless while my legs feel as though weights have been tied to them. The lack of technique once again reminds me I can't swim. My hair is yanked from its bun and falls around my face. I have little time before the water drags me under and I'd rather it be my own decision to die. I take a deep breath and push myself down under the water. My breathing ceasing, my heart immediately rockets. But I'm not scared, and the simulation knows that and allows me to move on.

My hair is dry, that's the first thing I comprehend, then the glass box that encloses me. It's smaller than I recall, and when I look up, only Tobias stands on the other side. He pouts at me slightly, before turning a knob on the side of the box and sarcastically blowing me a kiss. Water instantly starts to pour inside and I quickly give him the middle finger. Letting the real and fake Tobias' know how pissed I am with them.

"The glass is ice." I state, looking him in the eyes, smashing my foot into the glass. I'm getting better at this, a clean break on the first try.

The next scene is different from how it used to be. I'm standing on the Chasm bridge, then a hand covers my mouth, dragging me towards the side. Ramming my elbow into their face, I realise this is the night Four saved me. Something tells me that won't be happening now. More hands grab me, and I can smell Al's scent. I thought I'd never smell it again. Sage and Lemongrass. Fighting the copies of Drew and Peter off with skills I didn't have at the time, I back Al against the wall, pulling his mask off. I take a deep breath, realising the type of brave I need to be.

"Al, I forgive you." Pulling him into a hug, the simulation moves on and I almost cry out for Al to come back.

It looks like the simulation is over. Only five fears? I exit the landscape, Tobias claps softly and smiles.

"C'mere. I know that was hard." His arms greet me, and then he tips my head up to kiss me. Starting to get comfortable in his grasp, I lean onto my tiptoes to kiss him more. That's when he kicks my feet from under me and I fall backwards. Hitting my head on the floor, my vision swerves but as Tobias crouches I can see him perfect.

"Slutty, orphan Stiff. Why on earth would you think I would want a parentless, shapeless Divergent freak like you." Tears tumble down my face until my brain picks pieces out of what he just said, putting them together like a puzzle.

"You're Divergent too, you'd never say that to me, this is still a simulation."

The landscape that comes next is pure white until a familiar face in blue clothes appears to my left, holding a gun to my head. Zeke, Uriah and Christina appear in front of me.

"Shoot them." Jeanine orders, pressing another gun into my hand.

"This isn't right. It should be my family." I whisper, glancing towards Jeanine. She laughs.

"Oh sweetie, somewhere in that Divergent brain of yours accepts your parents are dead and so refuses to be afraid of killing them. As for your brother, it's no secret you hate him." It's my turn to laugh.

"I don't have to do anything for you." I turn to her, pushing her gun patronisingly from my head. "Because 'somewhere in this Divergent brain of mine'," I imitate her awfully. "I know your dead. And this isn't real. You don't scare me anymore." I punch her in the side of the head, shooting my enemy in cold blood. Just like Tori did in real life.

The simulation ends, and I leave the room calmly. Christina, anything but calmly jumps on me with a hug. Knocking my small frame to the floor under her.

"THAT WAS BADASS TRIS!" She squeals as the trainees emerge from the viewing room clapping. Finn, the guy I made piss his pants the other day helps me off the floor.

"Well done, you've definitely earned my respect Tris, even more than before." He says, his voice deeper than it was when he was squeaking me an apology. Calls of appreciation come from the trainees as we herd them into the seats where I once waited to go into my landscape and a young woman named Anita volunteers to go first. Christina sets her up as Tori, Harrison and Four come out the viewing room. I immediately turn away from them. My eyes are set on the screen that's angled away from the trainees when his hand touches my shoulder. I know it's his because it's heavy yet light at the same time. Harsh but careful. Balanced.

"Six minutes 27. Less than a minute per fear." He says, I'm sure he's looking down at me but I don't even glance towards him. "I'm sure it felt a lot longer in the sim." He's failing at making conversation, no wonder all those dates Zeke used to make him go on were a flop. I've heard many a hilarious tale of Tobias spilling drink on some poor girl before abandoning her.

"Tris, can we talk?" I push his hand from my shoulder.

"I'm working." He's silent a for a few blissful moments.

"Tris..." Tori drowns his words, her voice sharp, cutting and cold like always.

"He is your leader and you will obey him." She hisses at me, Harrison standing like a deer in the headlights.

"Tori leave it." Tobias says quietly; Dangerous. Pulling them both a distance away from me. "I'm speaking to Tris as her boyfriend not and a leader. And I'm in the wrong. She doesn't have to speak to me." So he admits it was wrong for him to kick me out? Tell his mother I could get myself out? Not speak to me for weeks?

XXXXXX

Finn, the second to last initiate to be tested, has sixteen fears. Including fire, high speeds and being buried alive. It's been a long day and Tori and Harrison didn't come back after lunch break. Tobias, however, stayed and still continues to watch me with a look of protection in his eyes. Like the next person to touch me is going die along with everyone else in the room.

"Well done." I say to Finn simply when he leaves the landscape with a visible shake in his body. He grins a grin similar to the Pedrad's and high fives me as he passes to go hang out with his friends I assume. Tobias' eyes dilate a little more, covering more of the glorious blue and I know he's trying to hold in a punch or shout.

Once Jade-a weak girl who is determined to pass the trainee course-has finished, I walk over to stand in front of him. Christina shutting down the landscape and providing comfort that if anything at all happens she will be here to bare witness.

"You're coming home tonight right?" He asks tightly, like he's trying to hold in tears. When I don't answer, a single tear slips past his barrier and rolls down his face to meet his chiseled jaw line.

"I'll sleep on the sofa." He adds. "On the kitchen floor if that's what you want." I can see Christina watching us and motions that she's going to go. I nod and turn back to Tobias. More tears are now falling down his face and I reach out to wipe them away. My thumbs dragging beneath his eyes to pick up his rouge tears.

"I'm coming home Four." I whisper, forgiving him mostly but still reminding him of how pissed I still am by using his nickname in hard voice. His shoulders droop further.

"Thank god." He breathes the words out as he latches his arms around me and holds me close. "I'm never telling you to get out again. Oh my god Tris, never. Do you hear me? Never."

When I pull away, his fingers brush my black eye.

"I'm so sorry Tris." I smile. Hooking my fingers through his and making him look surprised.

"Take me home."

XXXXXX

Tobias holds me closer that night than he ever has before. My back pressed against his chest and his arms around me. One as my pillow and the other over me with mine ontop. Our fingers still clasped together. His breath hits the back of my neck as he sleeps. Moving my free arm, I begin to trace names in the air. Caleb, Tobias, Beatrice, Natalie, Andrew, Christina, Zeke, Uriah and anyone else I can think of. And once I run out of real people, I trace fake names. Made up ones. I continue until I feel a hand guide my arm down.

"Go to sleep Tris." Tobias whispers, kissing my neck with love. "You can sky write another time."

 **Does he he deserve her forgiveness?**

 **Next Update: Literally in Two minutes because I'm correcting my mistake...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series or any of the characters from it**

 **So, I made a mistake. This chapter was previously posted as Chapter Five, it is actually Chapter Six. So go back and read the real Chapter Five which includes Tris going through her Fear Landscape which is mentioned in Chapter Four. Sorry.**

 **Chapter Six**

 **TRIS' POV**

 **One week later**

I eat breakfast-some random cereal- at the breakfast bar in our flat alone as Tobias runs around getting ready for a meeting he's running late for. Just before he leaves, he comes over to me and kisses me deeply before moving back and frowning. Running his fingers along the bags under my eyes.

"You told me the nightmares had stopped Tris." I smile sweetly.

"They have." He hums quietly, walking behind me and putting his mouth to my ear.

"We sleep in the same bed Tris. I know when you wake up screaming, funnily enough." He gives me another, chaste, kiss and leaves me in shock. My spoon dropping from my hand.

"Fuck you Tobias Eaton!" I shout, pushing my bowl away from me with such force it skids over the counter top and smashes on the floor on the other side. I can hear his deep chuckle from down the hall. "I'm glad you find this funny dick!"

"I'll see you later Tris!" Comes the reply.

Realising that I'm also now running late, I throw on a grey vest top, black jeans, Tobias' hoodie and my boots. Running out the door as I tie my hair up into a ponytail.

Christina is already waiting for me so we can display the times for yesterday.

"Sorry." I mutter as I walk to the front of the group next to her.

"It's fine." She whispers back before raising her voice for the trainees. "Here are your scores from yesterday. If you are in the top five, you need to go to meeting room 5 on the third floor." I look at Christina confused but she doesn't explain to me in front of the trainees, instead just reveals the black board.

"Max, Finn, Ruby, Leon and May please report to meeting room 5, floor three. The rest of you are free to do as you please." The trainees leave and I turn to Christina.

"What's going on?"

"Tori told me to, she's called Zeke, Uriah and myself too." I sigh.

"Of course, Tori. She wouldn't let me come." Christina bites her lip.

"She, reluctantly, wanted you. Four told her he would drop out of whatever this is if she let you go. I'm not actually sure what we're doing." I'm angry at Tobias, but I know that's know reason to be angry at Christina.

"You better go then." She nods.

"Yeah...see you Tris." She jogs of and I'm left in the training room alone.

 **CHRISTINA'S POV**

Even though I'm a bit late, Tori smiles at me when I walk in, something I know she wouldn't do for Tris.

"Sorry, Tris was confused." At the sound of her name, Tori frowns.

"When is she coming?" Finn directs his question to the leaders. Clearly expectant that his badass Dauntless trainer would be attending.

"She's not coming." Four snaps. "She's not going to be part of this mission." His eyes challenge anyone else to speak out of turn and the trainees sink into their seats. Zeke looks ashamed of his best friend and edges his seat closer to mine, further from Four at the head of the table.

"We've discovered another city outside the fence that potentially poses a threat not only to us, but it's own citizens. They seem to be expanding an army from within, we need to gather more information." Harrison says, clicking a button. A hologram, 3-D, comes up on the table. Showing the fence and Chicago near the leaders, a large arrow stating 600 miles and then a large dot with no detailing of what the city looks like.

"We have someone inside the city sending us videos explaining the way we can become citizens. They should arrive tomorrow. The aim of our mission is to first experience what it is like to live under the controlling government we believe they have and if nessecary, take down the government and set up a new one. We know we have people inside the city that are willing to help." Tori says.

"Then why are we all here?" Ruby sneers, clearly not impressed.

"Because, we believe that it will be easiest to send in team posing as a family. Step, adopted. We'll work out details. We also will need people acting as two mission controls both here and at the Bureau of Genetic Welfare. Please come back tomorrow at noon." Tori says.

XXXXXX

 **TRIS' POV**

I stay civil with Tobias; stop myself from blurting questions, anger and confusion at him all at once. He must have a good reason for not including me, I tell myself repeatedly, and I'm sure it's true. Tobias isn't one to stop me from participating without a good reason to do so.

"I'll be back late tonight, okay? Go to bed without me. I don't want you to be tired." He says, kissing my cheek softly since he knows I'm not going to stop eating my bacon butty to give him a kiss. Not a chance.

"I'm starting to think you love that more than me." He jokes, turning to leave.

"I was deprived of this for sixteen years!" I defend weakly, making him chuckle on his way out the door.

I love him.

I ways I can't ever describe, I love him. And he loves me. Which makes it all the better.

But I wish he wouldn't keep things from me.

After my short philosophy session with myself, I leave the apartment in search of entertainment for the day since Harrison told me and Christina there's no point in starting a new training course until the numbers needing to participate are up.

"Tris!" I wince a little at the chorus of voices; I'm realising I made the mistake of passing the day nursery on my travels to the Pit.

"Hey guys." I smile down at the group of youngsters who have run to the baby gate across the double doors to greet me, younger children not get at that stage dragging themselves vaguely in my direction.

This is bravery.

I take a step over the barring gate, difficult for my size, and they've latched onto me, one of the day nurses-Camille-looking at me with gratitude as she rubs the back of a sick looking child.

"What are we gonna play guys?"

The chorus of voices returns but this time not all singing off the same hymn sheet.

"IT!"

"DOLLIES!"

"PAINTING!"

"CLIMBING FRAME!"

"Woah, how about hide and seek?" I reason, that won't take too much effort. It soon backfires with an immediate array of children all wanting to hide with me.

"I'll count." I say decisively. "Go." After moans of unfairness, they are all off. Leaving a few moments for me to catch up with some of the staff while mentally counting.

"Longer days, all the parents are working longer hours, can't get any time off, it's crazy." Camille complains as I rock Kyle-the sick toddler-gently in my arms.

"The leaders need to sort this out." I say, trying to be empathetic with the overworked staff.

"I heard they were working on a project to communicate with other city." Kanya calls from her place washing multicoloured plastic plates and mugs.

"Trying to get help probably, face it, Dauntless ain't perfect right now, but we're a step up from any other faction. They're all in pieces."

I don't want to admit their right, but 'Chicago' needs help if we are to survive. Maybe that's why Tobias didn't want me going, he doesn't want me outside the fence again.

Not after last time.

XXXXXX

I find the last child long after the time their parents were supposed to pick them up. Luckily, keeping the majority occupied the whole day but also making myself increasing tired. They are clever mites and I found half of them set up for a fortnight of hiding out inside a weird shaped bush in the small outside courtyard the nursery is attached to. A square of land cut all the down into the Rock from the top. Like being in a stone box of some sort with tall rock on three sides and then a decaying metal and window wall into the nursery on the remained side- with tall rock on top of that.

The children's artwork hanging feebly from these yellowing windows, I will have to ask Tobias to look into renovations for the place. This really isn't a healthy placefor children to be spending their day.

"Bye guys." I whisper to the sleeping children, who will hopefully wake up in their own beds because their parents came. I understand how they feel, waiting hopelessly for someone they can't get to.

It's soul breaking.

 **Next Update: Friday 25th March 2016**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series or its characters**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **TRIS' POV**

This time, I'm on top of Tobias when I wake. Though his arms still clamp me down. Without thinking, I slip just my arms from his grip and begin to plait his floppy fringe. He hasn't had enough time to sit and cut it short like the Abnegation again and so his hair is looking more free and wild by the day.

"Your representing yet another reason I need to cut my hair." His voice is gruff as he speaks to me.

"I like it." His hand reaches to smooth out my eyebrows as I say this, after I'd scrunched them up in thought.

"Of course you'd like it, you can play with it." He mumbles, rolling over and taking me with him so we are facing each other. He presses his face into my neck like he's done many times before and breathes deeply, trying to get more sleep. I don't understand why he does it, I can't smell particularly nice in the morning, but I let him because it makes me feel happy. However selfish that sounds.

"You had a nightmare again." His muffled voice makes me start after his long period of peacefully silence.

"I didn't." I don't remember any nightmare.

"I was woken by your crying, you didn't wake. Somehow you just calmed down." He feels tense as he speaks to me. "It was awful Tris, I couldn't help you." I push his head away from me and I see why he's tucked himself away. His eyes are stained red from fresh tears that were soaking into my hair and t-shirt.

"It wasn't real."

"Not to you, but to me it was. It was like watching someone murder you, and I could help." More tears fall and I hold him close, rocking his head slightly to try and calm both him and me.

When I see him like this, it's painful; breaking and shattering at once. Tobias Eaton is impenetrable, unless it concerns me.

Then he's like an open book.

XXXXXX

I ignore the sullen look from Tori when I walk Tobias into his meeting, kissing his cheek softly and running my fingers through his fringe one last time.

"Don't do anything dangerous okay? Don't even walk over Chasm, alright?" I can see that if I don't give in to his terror caused worries, he won't be staying for his meeting; Tori would hate me even more.

"I'll just hang out in the Pit or the apartment. Nothing is going to happen. I'm Dauntless remember."

It took twenty minutes for Tobias to cease crying, and even then he shook like a scared animal. After coaxing that I would sit right outside the door, he had a shower, continually calling out my name in fear of losing me. I'm beginning to wonder-since I recall nothing-it was Tobias who had the night terror about not be able to help me wake up, that it wasn't reality at all.

"I remember. Go and train Tris, self defence." He whispers to me as Tori taps her foot impatiently. "Punching bags only." I nod to stop him worrying and embrace him before slipping from the room as the meeting begins with a snide word from Tori about not bringing traitors to meetings.

I'd like to be able to say, that Tori's view of me doesn't bother me. It wouldn't bother Christina-I know that much. Uriah may take it to heart for a bit, (he wouldn't show it though), and Zeke would laugh it off. I'm not them, and her cold words bite into me like a blade I can't remove.

XXXXXX

My hands shaking from anger makes putting tape on a challenge. I keep finding myself expecting Tobias to step out from the shadows and do it for me, but of course, he's preoccupied.

"Argh!" I rip off the leftover tape, uncaring of taking my skin with it. I punch the bag without it, my soft knuckles splitting easily like always.

"I. Hate..." I punch my words, "...me." I want to say Tori, but instead, I hate myself because she has reason to dislike me. I stopped her revenge, and I defended Jeanine Matthews.

I defended Jeanine Matthews.

A killer.

I barely make it to the bin before I'm sick, vomiting my disgust for myself. What was I doing, thinking. The actions of my past self haunt me more than ever.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Someone shouts from across the training room. I give a thumbs up while still hunched over the bin. "Tris? Come on girl." The person guides me so I'm lying down on the floor, my head raised a little by a mat.

"What going on with you?" I recognise the face, a man I've seen many times when I used to meet Tobias in the control room. Before he suddenly became leader overnight three weeks after we returned home.

"I'm a traitor." I croak. "I defended Jeanine."

"Past tense." I scrunch my eyebrows up.

"What?"

"That's all past tense, the war is over Tris. If you had done what you'd done. We'd still be in the control of the Bureau. You have to think about the chain reaction you started, not one moment from Tori's point of view."

"How did you know Tori.."

"It's obvious Tris. The way she treats you."

The silence that ensues is one of peace of serenity in my mind. I feel like Finley's words have set the thoughts inside me into perspective.

It's feels wonderful.

XXXXXX

The corridor outside the meeting room is darker and more isolated than I remember it from this morning. With my stomach still up in arms, Finley has gone inside to retrieve Tobias and tell him what's wrong.

"...sick...she thought...traitor." Are the words I pick up from inside, all from Finley since all others seem to have gone quiet.

"I'll take her home." A smile forms on my face, Tobias.

He appears in the doorway, looking down at me slumped against the wall with...pity?

"Let's get you home." He says, helping me to my feet and holding my hand tightly like an anchor to this reality.

"Thanks Finley!" I say mutedly over my shoulder.

"Anytime Tris!" Comes the reply, making Tobias tense.

"Don't be so possessive." I joke.

"I'm not possessive!" He defends. "I just don't like other guys touching my girl...oh."

"Don't worry, you're my only scary boyfriend." And I seal my words to him with a kiss.

 **I didn't proof read, I'm exhausted.**

 **Next Update: Monday 28th March 2016**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series or its characters**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **TOBIAS' POV**

When my eyes flicker open, I take a few moments to observe her.

Blonde hair shadowing half her face, collarbones jutting out from her that make me believe they will rip through her pale skin.

Perfect, I whisper under my breath. Watching her take in her own breaths both deep and shallow.

Standing, I can see full the way she sleeps. Her knees tucked right up to her chest and her head curved down a little to meet them.

Like a cat.

My beautiful, lethal little cat.

A cold shower, like an Abnegation, cleanliness and then my clothes. All black, all dauntless.

Glancing at myself in the mirror, I cannot bring myself to cut my hair. The fringe held back with hair gel so Tris can run her fingers through it in a way that makes me grin uncontrollably.

"Bye, Beatrice." I whisper just before I close the door even though she cannot hear me. I would say, 'I love you', but I don't want to waste those words when she isn't awake for them to make her happy, when I can't see the smile that would plaster her face.

XXXXXX

The sheathed knife tucked into my combat boot rubs a little as I hurry towards the meeting room with a muffin in my hand.

Inside, I'm greeted with the familiar faces from the last few days around the long table but also two more people I don't know talking to Tori and Harrison.

"Four, Dauntless leader." I introduce myself to them coldly, barriers up.

"It's nice to meet you Four, I'm Michael, this is Rachel. We're from inside Erifort the city your mission is focused on."

"Yeah, I know." I say, ignoring the hand he has offered me.

"Well, let's get underway. Everyone sit down!" Harrison, the keeper of peace, moves the meeting on before an awkward silence can encroach.

Christina, sitting with Zeke and Uriah at the far end of the table, glares at me sternly. Still angry at me for hurting Tris emotional-not letting me forgive myself for the sin.

Harrison brings up the city graphics that I assume has been worked into by Rachel and Michael because it's in greater detail than it was just yesterday.

"The city government has plans in place. They truly believe in the phrase 'Children are the leaders of tomorrow'. You won't be getting in without an minor they see worthy of training, nurturing, investigating." Michael says. "If you get in, you have to be extremely careful, if they have any reason to believe you are mistreating the minor, they will take them away and you'll be out. To them, the child is all that matters, the family is surplus weight."

Rachel rolls her eyes.

"They will TRY to take the child. So they don't require your permission for experimentation or training. You'll have to be careful." She spits, looking around the table at us all accusingly. "Where's your minor?"

The silence that follows makes Tori turn red due to her lack of preparation.

"Are any of you under 18?" Harrison asks, heads shaking in response.

"Christina, you were an initiate a year ago."

"I was almost seventeen when I transferred, one of oldest in that choosing ceremony. You need to find someone who was one of the youngest. Had just turned sixteen before the ceremony. They'll still be seventeen." Christina explains.

"All the birth records are in the Bureau. That's where Erudite had them moved." Tori growls.

"Why can't we just take a kid?" Peter asks.

"How idiotic are you? Taking a kid that doesn't understand any manipulation they might face, can't defend themselves and blab everything they are told would be perfect to take on this operation." I snap at him, still wondering why Tori insisted he would be right for this mission.

"Tris." Uriah whispers her name so quietly that Tori and Harrison didn't even notice he spoke. But I've trained myself to notice anything about her, her name, her presence. I'm sure I could tell is someone was describing her.

"No." I spit at him. "Tris will not be part of this mission. She's not going into danger."

"She's the right age! Her brother is 10 months older and they chose at the same time Fo..."

"NO!" The table rattles under my strength, my knee narrowly missing receiving a knockout blow from the edge as I stand. "You won't say her name again in this room. She's not coming, that's final."

"Why do you get to decide that for her?" Finn breaks the silence that insinuated obedience from the room of people. "She's old enough to make her own decisions."

"As Uriah's already pointed out, she's not, she's not eighteen yet. She's not going."

Christina looks more angry at me than ever, where as Zeke, Uriah and Amar just look disappointed with me; I can't decide which is worse. Of the new dauntless members, the majority just look confused. Not understanding what me and Tris have been through outside the fence other than some words from a speech or news report.

They are judging me and my decisions that are there to keep Tris from the brink of death again.

"Let's come back tomorrow guys, we all need a break." Harrison-I swear the guy is more suited to Amity-steps in again as the peacemaker.

The room files out in order, but I hear them becoming rowdy as soon as they pass the threshold into the corridor. Christina screams profanities at me in a rant that gets progressively quieter as she moves away.

"You too Four." Tori orders me like a young child. "Calm down." My cheeks heating up, I leave the room. Making sure I head in a different direction than the noise of the others went. I don't need to be meeting up with them again right now.

XXXXXX

My body gasps for Tris, trying to take in her energy that's left around the apartment. She left the bed unmade, the duvet still vaguely shadowing the position she was in when I left this morning-in a much better mood than I am now.

I hold my determination not to seem clingy for less than 20 minutes before I begin my search for her.

The corridors of Dauntless seem busier than every as I push my way furiously through the people appearing everywhere.

I just want Tris.

There's no sign of her in the Pit, the tattoo parlour is desolate and so is the training room.

With a scream of irritation, I smash into the bag with my fist. Letting it swing high in the air away from me and the sound of the rattling chain echoes around the small room with the familiar calming smell.

"Tobias?" Her voice is followed by a unfamiliar high squeal that makes me wince as I turn. The toddler in Tris' arms manages to make her look average size. It squeals again and my obsession to hug her disappears in an instant.

"What's that?" I say too harshly. She smiles softly.

"Jake, his name is Jake, Four."

"Four!" The little creature squeals, clapping its hands. Tris puts him down on the floor and he runs towards me a little wobbly but faster than I ever expected for someone so small.

It grabbles at my legs, it's tiny Dauntless jacket rising up his chest.

"Pick him up then." Tris pushes, smirking at me from the doorway. I wince when he kicks as I lift him-at arms length he seems to find it funny that's he's dangling around 6ft off the ground.

He's a Dauntless junkie already.

"Not like that." Tris shakes her head, jogging over and adjusting the tiny human on my hip and my arm under him.

"Where did you get a baby from?" I demand.

"I've been hanging out at the nursery, taking him out for a bit. He's was getting restless and disturbing nap time."

She giggles...Jake copying...when he begins to start investigating my face, his miniature fingers pulling my lips and nose.

"Can't we take it back now?" I'm not amused.

"Yeah, we can." Tris whispers sadly...

Wait, she doesn't want one of these does she?

A baby, it's called a baby.

As she walks, I notice her struggles with Jake. He weighs her small frame down so much that she has to compensate by leaning almost completely the other way. Her lack of hips means that Jake has nowhere to perch and consequently Tris must use both arms to steady him.

Her body clearly isn't ready to bare children, and may never be.

I'm unsure how I feel about this.

 **Next Update: Wednesday 30th March 2016**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series or its characters**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **TRIS' POV**

"So what's up with you?" I demand from Tobias after his silence from the moment I dropped Jake back.

"Some stuff happened at the meeting Tris, stuff I didn't want to happen." He says coldly, sitting down on the sofa but his posture still tight; stiff. He's not going to tell me what happened.

"I thought I had more control..." He mutters angrily, standing up abruptly. "Go to bed Tris, I'm sleeping on the sofa." I frown immediately.

"I thought I needed to be around you." He adds. "But no, I need space." His voice is hardly above a whisper.

Quiet is dangerous, with Tobias. I know this well by now.

"You can't just send me away because something's gone wrong. That's not how relationships work!" I explain, irritated.

"It's how this one is going to work." He spits. "I've asked to be alone for a reason Tris, get out." Everytime he starts to turn his head towards me, he jerks it back away. Like trying to control an addiction, and resulting in a jumpy voice coming from him.

"Take the bed."

I pick up my jacket.

"I'm staying at Christina's."

XXXXXX

In fact, I end up curled up on Uriah's spare bed. A step up from sleeping on Zeke's sofa but more awkward than spending the night with Christina-who was occupied with 'work' though I could clearly hear another's (heavy) breathing from inside. Just like with Tobias earlier on in the week, I decided to leave it. Not wanting to cause another disagreement for me to deal with.

Once again, I find myself hoping that Tobias will be affected by my absence. Which-last time-his stuttered emotional fear landscape room apology showed he was. This time, I'm not so sure.

The smidge of selflessness within me wishes that Tobias enjoys his time alone, it was what he wanted, after all. Of course, the only time these selfless instincts seem to visibly kick in is when they are 17 years too late.

"MARLENE!" Uriah screeches again from the room two doors away.

"Marlene." He whimpers loudly. He warned me not to wake him, that in his nightmares and fear landscapes were the only times he got to see her-no mater how scared he was.

I wonder, than if this is what I sound like to Tobias, when he claims I scream in the night. That he feels this helpless, as while I cannot help Uriah because he asked me not to, he cannot help me because he doesn't know what he's supposed to do. I can't guess which circumstance is harder to experience. (Though right now, I've convinced it's the one I'm dealing with.)

"I HATE HER!" He screams. "I HATE TRIS!" My breath hitches and I slip from the bed. Walking slowly through the apartment until I'm outside his door.

"She should have saved you." He sobs, and now I'm unable to tell wether he is awake or asleep. Either way, I know his words are true.

Grabbing my boots from by the front door, I slip from the apartment and enter the dark corridors of Dauntless at midnight. The only light source eerie blue lighting bricks that line the ceiling, they are all that is allowed by the light ban for all factions at night.

It reminds me of when Tobias took me up to the roof after seeing his fear landscape. A simpler time, before what we understand what the lights constantly on in Erudite really meant.

XXXXXX

The fire escape doesn't trip any alarms when I shove through it onto part of the roofs. Gravel grinds beneath my weight, creating noise like a large animal stalking me.

Erudite is the only faction visible from this part of Dauntless, onto due to the one floor of bright lighting seen. The hospital, for serious cases from any faction, is the only place in the entire city aloud full electricity at night. Considering all other factions' infirmaries close over night except for for those already occupying them.

I imagine Tobias wrapping his strong arms around me as my skin cools from contact on the wall. Warmth spreads from my heart at the image, and I smile for only the night to see. Wider than any of my friends have seen in a while.

And, for a moment, I feel stress free and like I'm the only person in the world.

XXXXXX

"Where'd you go last night?" Uriah asks when I sit from breakfast. Both of us tucking into chocolate muffins.

"Woke up early, didn't want to inconvenience you." I battle with myself to keep my voice from either becoming louder or just basically spitting at him.

"Well, I'm going to make sure you can come to one of the meetings soon. Almost did yesterday but Four went off on a rampage." He says, pulling me close to him. "I want my Trissy!" He wails like a toddler.

"I'm lonely." I manage to force a laugh, I have to forgive him. He can't lose someone else. I have to forgive him.

With a sigh, I wrap my arms around him. Much like I would do with Tobias and I stay tucked away next to him like I'm hiding from the world. Him, pulling me closer like I'm some sort of link to Marlene.

"Aha!" We both let out a small shriek when someone slams their tray of food down on the table. Looking up, Tori stands over us, dumping herself onto the bench on the other side of the table.

"Not very Dauntless." She mutters, watching us as she eats her piled plate. I start to get up without alerting Tori, I don't want to be screamed at for the past today.

"Sit down, Tris!" She snaps, slamming her hand down on the table like a storybook cliché. I slip back down into my seat under the watchful eyes of half the dining room.

"How old are you?" She demands, looking worse for wear.

"Er.." The question catches me off guard. "Six...seventeen. I must be seventeen."

"How young can you make yourself look?"

"Thirteen, twelve maybe." I admit quietly.

"As long as the blood tests show she's a minor they'll accept us." She mutters, not towards me and Uriah but to herself.

"Come to the meeting at 12, both of you." She hurries off afterwards, seemingly not able to bare being around me any longer.

"I don't understand." I mutter.

"You will." Uriah answers. Grabbing both of our rubbish and chucking in towards the bin in the corner. "Four won't be happy."

 **Im having a total mindblock over Sexual Encounters so don't expect anything soon. Sorrh**

 **Next Update: Friday 1st April 2016**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series, I'm just borrowing the characters**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **TRIS' POV**

Christina-overjoyed at my presence-seats me next to her in the intimidating meeting room. Me, her, Uriah and Zeke sat at the far end of the table, the recent trainees sitting halfway and Peter alone on the other side. At the head, Tori, Harrison, two people I don't recognise and a pissed off Tobias all stand arguing loudly.

"Tris, get up here." Tori orders, looking out from the circle of rage. Pick your battles Tris.

"Shoulders down, be strong." Christina whispers, pressing my shoulders down away from my ears. I shrug her off gently.

"Ask nicely, and maybe I will." I say.

"Please." She strains, our little disagreement going unnoticed by the others in the group-except Tobias of course. He who notices all.

Tori grabs me by the shoulders and stands me in front of her when I approach. Presenting me to the new comers.

"How old are you?" The man asks politely. "I'm Michael by the way."

"Tris." I offer. "I'm seventeen."

"Look younger." The woman sneers. "What happened to your eye?" She prods at the yellowing bruise-after passing the worst faze-that still lingers around my eye.

"She's Dauntless, it happens." Tobias intervenes before I can answer myself. He clearly wouldn't appreciate me throwing his mother under the bus.

"We can't enter the city until it heals, hopefully on the journey to the Bureau..."

"We're going to the Bureau?" I cut in, wobbly.

"Only for a couple of days Tris, to sort out a type of mission control there. You'll be fine." Harrison says firmly, looking me in the eye and creating a sense of calm before the storm.

"Another reason she shouldn't be going." Tobias hisses. "I don't want her leaving the city." He's acting like I can't hear every word he's saying.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions." I snap at him.

"I'm pretty sure you said that last time, and look at the bullet scars you're left with!" He roars at me, both of us glaring at each other, blurring out the rest of the room. "I can't see you put yourself in danger again, Tris. Not as your boyfriend." I breath deeply.

"Then maybe it's best if we take a break. Reassess after the missions over." His face falls from its defensive position instantly. "I'm not really into the controlling thing anyway." I chock out, tears welling in my own eyes to match his.

"Please, Tris don't do this."

"You'll be fine,...Four."

XXXXXX

There was no shouting when I left-he didn't react with anger. Nor did he run after me, which I'm thankful for.

Only silence, then the scraping of chairs on the carpet. Christina tried to come after me...I ignored her.

Now the soft wave of the train calms me, my place to go when I'm upset. I feel heavy inside and I'm regretting what's been done. But I'm not crying, yet.

It would be an insult to Tobias if I cried over him, he hates me crying-seeing me sad, and so I'll stay as strong as I can. For as long as I can.

I'm not ambushed before I reach my destination, this time. And so I jump out the train car in front of the Erudite headquarters injury free.

Inside, it's more organised that I expect. Less refuge and faction refugees. They are pulling themselves back up.

"Where can I find Caleb Prior?" I ask the person at the desk, my voice wobbling at little.

"Emm," She types a few words into her computer swiftly. "Should be Lab 7B on floor 5 for a while longer. Come back if you can't find him sweetie." It's odd for her to call me sweetie, considering she can only be two years older than me at most, but I let it pass and hurry off towards a stair case to find my brother.

Erudite roaming around don't give me the same look they gave me a year ago when I visited my brother. Instead I receive smiles, comments about how it's nice to see me back on my feet-despite the fact my surgery was at least two months ago, maybe three.

( **AN** : **Futuristic world, I know recovery would take longer in real life)**

"E-excuse me?" A little voice pauses me from my speeding rampage. I turn to see a young boy, wearing a powder blue polo shirt with electric blue shorts.

"God, I'm sorry." A woman says, appearing to have chased after the kid.

"Albert, come on."

Albert, Al.

"It's fine." I find myself saying, crouching down to his level.

"Are you Tris Prior?" He stumbles, turning red. I nod, smiling softly-even though I know it makes my nose look worse.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Cause you saved my Papa's life when he was in ab'gation." He struggles to say the faction name, but I get the jist. His father must have been in Abnegation for some reason when the attack hit.

"Well, I'm glad he survived." I whisper, too many memories. Al, my own Father and in turn, Mother.

"I'm sorry your Papa didn't." He says before his Mum drags him off, seemingly embarrassed of him...or me, our interaction.

Shaking my arms as I stand to try and release tension, I set off in search of the lab again.

I find it in a blue carpeted corridor with white patent wall-blue tiling along the middle-that is set on gentle incline. I knock sharply, wrapping my arms around myself as a new wave of grief at my actions shakes me.

"Come in!" A voice calls, not Caleb. I enter, a rectangular lab with benches all around the edge as well as a long Island one in the centre. Erudite in blinding white lab coats wandering around with looks of purpose in their eyes. My eyes flit desperately, Caleb.

Do I really want to see him?

Caleb.

I should run.

He's your brother.

Run.

"Beatrice?" His voice, he sounds...shocked, but glad.

Spinning around, I see him at the far end of the lab. His hair is longer, he is taller, stronger looking but still with the familiar innocence behind his eye.

"Caleb." I sob, running to him and slamming into him. Sobbing shamelessly into his chest as he stands shocked above me.

"Bea." He breathes, like Tobias once did in a lab similar. "My little sister."

"I dumped him Caleb." I squeak. "We broke up."

"Hey, let's go to my apartment, okay?" I can hear an edge in his voice.

"Don't run off with her, Mate. Let us see the great Tris Prior." A harsh voice mocks.

A hand shoves sharply against my shoulder blade. I turn from Caleb, a tall boy stands before me. Skinny, spiked hair, he doesn't scare me.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, actually." He spits. "Your faction is holding my Mum in a jail cell because of you!"

"It's not her fault, Colin, she's not a leader." Caleb reasons. Placing his hands on my shoulders and defending me in a brotherly way that has been missing from my life for too long. "You're just looking for someone from Dauntless to blame." He's braver than I remember, no longer a cowering transfer, or a young man giving his life because he feels he must. This bravery isn't guilt driven, it's love.

"Then tell your leaders to let her go." He spits in my face. Wiping it from my face with one hand, I clock him in the jaw with the other.

"Get the FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I scream, smashing him against the counter.

"BEATRICE STOP! STOP RIGHT NOW!" Caleb pulls me away, grabbing my wrists from behind me.

Looking down at my hands, I see blurred red liquid.

"What's on my hands?" I whisper.

"There's nothing on your hands, Beatrice." He hisses, pulling me from the room.

XXXXXX

After apologising to each other, for both an awful reunion and our lack of contact, I end up wrapped in Caleb's arms on his blue sofa. He's awful at comforting, and so I told him to shut up and just hold me.

Calming down, I take in his apartment. It's larger than mine and Tobias' and has two levels, the second only raised from the first by five or so steps.

The main component is glass, transparent, frosted, tinted blue, it's everywhere. Gleaming on every surface and creating a certain essence of power that even the Dauntless compound doesn't radiate.

"I'm sorry I ignored you." He sighs.

"I'm glad you came, I was going to find you Beatrice, but...I was too scared." He admits quietly.

"I thought you come and see me after my op," I answer, grabbing his shaking hand and moving so my head is lying in his lap and I can look up at him. "I probably would have told you to f' off, but the thought and all." I try to make him laugh when I see the devastation plastered on his face.

"I did come, Eaton," he hisses the name with hate in his voice I've only heard a few times. "Threw me out. I Don't blame him."

Tobias is dead, on many levels

"Let's not talk about him, Okay?"

"Okay...,Tris."

 **Sorry! I know the update was due yesterday. I got home late from three long days of Work Experience and basically crashed out and slept for 13 hours straight. It hope happen again anytime soon.**

 **Next Update: Monday 4th April 2016**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series, I'm iust borrowing the characters**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **TRIS' POV**

When I enter the apartment, Four is sitting at the breakfast bar, a glass of brown liquid in his hand. Though it doesn't look like he's touched the alcohol, I approach carefully.

"Four?" The shadows across his face make him look sunken, alone.

"Tris." He breathes, his eyes lighting up. "This is for you." He opens his hand out towards me, he was holding whatever it is in preparation for my homecoming.

Keys glint in his hand.

"'Cause I'm a leader, I'm entitled to a new apartment. Tori let me have one the next floor up instead of the leaders floor." I narrow my eyes.

"I'm not living here Four, this is your place."

"No, your living in the new one. It's near Christina, I've already moved your favourite things up there." He's like a child trying to impress his parent, though his eyes still look sad. "I want to make sure your happy." Now he seems collapsed.

"Thank you, Four." I say, walking back to the door.

"Tris." He waits for me to look at him again.

"Please call me Tobias, don't take what's left of me away." He begs, finally lifting the glass to his lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tobias."

I broke him.

I broke us.

XXXXXX

 **TOBIAS' POV**

Blackness...this isn't how I'd describe how I feel inside.

Instead, it's like I'm overtaken by grey, a light shade. A shade that, with just the right amount of brightness-colour, could light up again. Before it really turns into the true darkness of the world.

That it how I feel.

Tris. She doesn't look as happy as you would expect from someone who's just ended a relationship they weren't enjoying.

She looks as miserable as me.

Uriah and Christina crowd the area around her, both of our parties glaring at the other. Excluding the two people who have actually broken up.

"You can do better than her mate," Red heats inside me. "Maybe someone with a smaller nose." I fight against the urge to punch him.

"Yeah." I agree tightly. Weirdly, the insult to Tris loosens me up inside. Releases a few of the strings looped around my heart.

"Say that again." I order, Zeke looks at me curiously.

"Her nose is stupidly large?" He offers.

"Fucking try!" I order, the crash of my cup on the table alerting the canteen.

"She's short, she's ugly, she's ordinary," he keeps them flowing as I demand more. "She fucking abandoned you for her brother!" More and more, half of them hardly relating to Tris but yet I feel weight lifting from me, a coping method.

The brightness I so desperately need on loan for a few moments.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Tori screeches, yanking us from our own world.

Glancing around, me and Zeke both stood up somewhere in our insult match and the canteen watches us with bug eyes.

"Go to the meeting room now." I've never seen Harrison as angry as he looks now, but I know he has a pet hate for cruelty, which I suppose is something me and Zeke just displayed.

"Christina, Uriah, Tris. Let's go." Harrison calls, the recent initiates already getting the message of where they are meant to go.

Desperately glancing back at Tris...

I don't deserve her, shit. I'll never deserve her again.

I'm unsure wether I ever deserved her in the first place.

She cracked me.

I shattered her.

We broke us.

 **TRIS' POV**

Pissed off, is an understatement, and so, I make a point of stopping by the training room to grab a knife before going to the meeting room. I'll admit, with the aim to scare the shit out of Zeke and Four...well, Zeke at least.

"Tris, can you stop stabbing the table, please?" Harrison asks, his stress filled eyes begging for me to just do as I'm told. I nod sweetly, but then fix a glare onto Zeke as I drop the knife.

"We've worked it out, just listen, questions afterwards." Tori exasperates. "Ruby, Max, Leon and May, since you all have large families here and have expressed that you would appreciate not being far from them, you will all be stationed at the Bureau with Harrison on shifts he will work out you may return here in between. You'll be dropped off when we stop there. Please go with Harrison next door to discuss this."

She takes a gulp of air.

"Me and Amar will be posing as a couple, George an uncle. Tobias and Finn, you are now our biological oldest children and twins. 20 years old like Tobias, Zeke and Uriah next, we adopted you when you were babies. You cannot remember your parents. Christina, we adopted you age five, you can vaguely remember your parents. Peter, biological child and all of you are your current ages. Which is 19, 18, 18 and 18 right?" They all nod as we try to keep up with the new family tree.

"Tris, you are our youngest biological child. You are 15 years old, okay everyone?" Cautiously we nod, me running over the information that I'm sure Tori will drill into us on the journey anyways.

"That means you'll be attending school, Tris." Rachel cuts in crudely. "They'll be watching you the entire day so you can't mess up." She spits. I don't understand why they are helping us, Rachel at least. She only seems resentful towards us all.

"She won't mess up." Tori defends, clearly disliking the woman worse than she does me.

"We are planning on leaving early tomorrow. So say your goodbyes tonight, please." Harrison says.

People take this as their cue to leave, Zeke making a break for it while I leave the room at my leisure.

Christina apparates from my view, off down the corridor preoccupied; I go back to my new apartment.

Only one night here, another before we leave, no strong arms to fight the childish monsters that hide under the bed.

My fingers catch the dust already settling when I run my fingers over the items strewn on the table. When Tobias said he'd move some of my favourite things up here, what he really meant was everything I'd every shown the slightest affection for.

The bed has pillows on both sides, either Tobias was hopeful, generous or asking me to move on. I can't tell.

Collapsing onto the unmade bed-Tobias was always the one to tidy up the room from my nightmares in the morning, I squirm from my clothes and into my sleeping t-shirt. Spreading myself out far since there's no one to give concussion to if I do.

Maybe tonight onwards, the loneliness will fade, I wouldn't have been able to sleep with Tobias in the city anyways.

 **It would mean a lot if you took the time to take a look at, and maybe follow, my Divergent Instagram account. I've basically just started posting edits, I'm kinda proud of them. The account is :** **serumgenetics**

 **Next Update: Wednesday 6th April 2016**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series or the characters**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **TRIS' POV**

Nerves boiling in my stomach wake me up, and for a few moments I panic that one of my bullet wounds has opened. Impossible, of course. Punches of nausea cave my head in, hurting more because I want Tobias.

"Shhh." A voice startles me. A hand stroking some hair away from my face. "Let it settle in your stomach. You'll feel better."

"What?" I whisper weakly.

"Shhh." They repeat, pressing a finger to my lips from behind me. My energy dulled like a low battery, I can't even turn my head without immense pain in my stomach. "It'll stop soon and you'll feel all better."

"Get away." I add weakly. Instead, they take hold my shoulders dominantly.

"Shhh, worst parts coming then sleepy time."

"I'm not a baby...AHHHH!" I screech, arching my back though it causes so much pain. Writhing as though I can wriggle away from the monster feeding in my stomach.

"Sleep now babydoll." They whisper creepily, as if I'll be able to so that in this state.

"Night night."

I lurch up with a scream, lunging instinctually to punch out at the darkness. Nothing is there.

My fingers grip my thick hair.

"A dream." My voice wobbles. "A f*cking creepy one." My stomach turns, my brain trying to convince itself that I'm sick from what happened in the dream. I glance at the clock.

5:30am; I had to get up now anyways.

The drive to the Bureau will take 4 hours; comfort clothes are promptly thrown on since I know Tori is packing a separate suitcase for our tatted clothes for the journey to the city.

Already having been warned only to pack a small backpack that will be used at the Bureau only, I throw in two more clean outfits and a toiletries bag.

"TRIS!" Uriah, right on time.

Hooking my bag over my spindly shoulder blade, I shiver with the uncanny feeling of being watched.

"PRIOR!"

"Coming!" My eyes set themselves on the wardrobe. There's nothing there, Tris.

Fingers grasping at the handle, the door pounds again. Deep breath, there is nothing there.

Uriah insists on carrying my backpack for me, on the train and to the meeting point at the very edge of Abnegation. Everyone having travelled at different times, with different goodbyes to make.

"In." Tori hurries us, waving us into the second truck of three, inside, all those heading inside the new city.

Again, I shiver, as the feeling of being watched flushes over me again, Uriah pulling me close and rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

"You should have brought another jacket." He whispers. "Sleep."

XXXXXX

"Welcome, I'm Matthew." The same eyes that linger on Christina when he shakes her hand, whizz past me. "I'm told some of you have visited the Bureau of Genetic Welfare before." I want to scream at him that it's not funny anymore, it's not a joke to pretend he's never met us before. I hold myself back because it's my fault he's like this, who knows what I made him forget.

"Yeah, some of us." Tobias confirms with an edge in his voice I can't place. As we begin to walk inside, a rough voice summons me.

"Tris come here." He makes no pause in his speech, or movement. Just grabs my hand. He fumbles for my fingers to thread through his and his eyes hop from wall to wall. "Just stay close." He adds.

"Tobias, your making this harder than it..."

"Please Tris. Just while we're here." He's giving me puppy-dog-desperation eyes, I guess I'll have to stay with him...

"Tris. Look!" Christina beckons, letting me pull away from Tobias with

reason.

"I'll sleep near you or something, promise." I vow as I stroll off, glancing at the man I'm trying to leave behind.

"They stopped watching us." All the screens that flickered with the life of the city are all blank. It's eerie and unnerving in a way that makes me want to make a call back to Dauntless to check all is okay.

That everyone is still there.

"Please, come this way Miss Prior." Matthew interjects, making me realise I'm still staring blankly at the screen.

"All the files are in here, we're up to the L's being updated to Digital so many of yours should already be on the system that you can access on the computer. I'll leave you all too it."

Rachel immediately takes a seat at the computer, expertly pulling up the files of most of the trainees, Tobias, Harrison and Peter. Each of them walk over to look at is as she moves on to thread her fingers through the paper filed cabinets.

"Finn Marsted, Zeke Pedrad, May Thomas, Tori Wu." She chucks the files to the named owner of the life documented inside. "You two" she turns to us, the cruel look in her eye she's shown before. "Divergents." She snaps. Somehow, she seems to know where our files are, pulling open a red drawer in the corner of a set of 9.

"Uriah Pedrad." His folder smacks him in the chest. "Beatrice Prior." I brace my arm for the hit, smack, she slams it open on the desk. Everyone watches her with curiosity.

"You tried to run away when you were five, do you remember that?" She asks, flicking through the pages that follow some kinda of colour coding system.

"Stole a library book at 7. Never told your parents."

"Why is that in there?" I growl at her.

"The Bureau added it once it arrived here. All the information they collected." I spin to see Matthew leaning in the doorway. "Don't worry about it, it's just because your related to Natalie Prior and she's important, so I guess they thought you are too. Have you got what you need? I'll show you to your dorms." He's formal, but somehow casual. Not exactly how I remember him.

XXXXXX

"You're sleeping here." Tobias says, dumping my bag onto the army green cot in the corner of the room. Him promptly taking the one next to it and asking Finn to sleep in the one by my feet. Basically blocking me in on all sides.

"This isn't necessary." I hiss at him, my face heating up as the others pick their own cots from the many filling the room.

"You are sleeping there or I'm asking Matthew for you to be put in a locked room. You are not dying here again Tris. I won't let you." He cries out at me, getting so close my breathing picks up..

"I didn't die here Tobias." Everyone is staring at us now.

"I didn't want to tell you okay!" He shouts before storming out of the room.

"I don't understand." I turn to Christina who has tears in your eyes.

"When you were here, in the hospital.." She lets out a sob. "Tris," She struggles to get more words out.

"What haven't you guys told me?" I rage at her.

"Your heart stopped."

XXXXXX

"It was just for 11 minutes." Uriah confirms to me as we gaze at the city landscape outside the high window. We are both sat on the thick window ledge, leaning against the wall and our legs piled between the two of us like a frozen fight scene. My bare toe prods his toned stomach as a signal to continue.

"They came out and told us you were dead."

"It was after you came out of your coma?"

"Yes, when they took you in for that emergency operation three weeks after you got shot."

When I close my eyes, I feel a dizzy spell cast over me.

"Why did no one tell me?"

"You were scarred already Tris and so afraid. It only took a little extra memory serum to keep the Doctors quiet." He answers, anticipating my next question.

I open one eye to glance over his slumbered composure, head leant against the cold window.

We are no longer the children we were when this all began, and yet he still calls me afraid.

I hop off the ledge, almost pulling him with me as my foot catches on his leg.

"I'm going to find Rachel, she's wandered off with my file." I say, brushing myself off from the not so discreet tumble I just took.

"Bye Tris." He giggles deeply, like a toddler through a voice machine of some kind.

"See ya."

When I look at him, I see an independent young man recovering faster than most from the effects of the war. In the public eye at least. When I look at myself, all I see is a deeply unhappy little girl.

 **Next Update: Friday 8th April 2016**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series or it's characters**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **TRIS' POV**

"There you are Tris, we need you." Michael smiles at me, letting me follow him under the burning bright lights of the Bureau.

It appears that while I walked the corridors of the Bureau alone, the others—including Uriah— have all come together for some sort of meeting.

"You're almost eighteen, Tris." Tori announces before I've even managed to sit down.

"Okay...?" Before Tori has a chance to explain her statement to me Rachel has stood up and barking orders at me.

"Go and lie down on the table. Matthew is going to dye your irises purple."

"Excuse me?" I spit, laughing slightly from the absurdity.

"Alexandria's Genesis Mutation. Purple eyes, no body hair below the neck, no menstrual cycles but fertile." Matthew explains. "If we fake this on you then it's practically guaranteed that you'll be excepted into the city and they'll wave aside that fact that your blood says your older than we will submit to them."

At the explanation, I lie down on the cold metal table that gives me chills linking to Erudite. Everyone moans when Harrison tries to remove them from the room and soon he's given up and they are all crowded around me.

"Okay Tris, just open your eyes wide." Matthew asks, quickly pulling my eyes open more with his latex gloved fingers. As the needle appears in my line of view my hand stumbles around until it meets the course, heavy hand it was looking for. Tobias squeezes me back softly. Tentatively. He's nervous that I'll regret even the small action of holding his hand.

I tense when the needle goes it, it's not painful, but it makes my eye water and Matthew has to stop me from blinking while he pulls it out.

"Blink." He orders, turning around to clean his instruments for the second eye.

"Tris..." Christina starts, smiling at me softly and reaching to take my other hand.

As Matthew peels open my other eye and begins injecting the die we both watch each other. Smiling softly I realise she's forgiven me. Truly forgiven me in her heart, not in her mind. Our love for each other, our friendship is stronger than anything that has or ever will come between us and I will never let her go.

XXXXX

 **TOBIAS' POV**

Its difficult to fully appreciate the way someone looks until it's gone. The ice blue eyes I know are gone, set instead with striking, unnatural purple. In the last few days, Tris has spent more time looking at herself in the mirror than she did in a lifetime of Abnegation and it's as if she doesn't understand what about her has changed at all.

We leave for the city tomorrow, early enough that we will be able to watch the sun rise. Our backstory has been gone over hundreds of times and Tris has taken tests which are similar to ones she may face on entrance to the city. Our entire plan depends on Tris meeting their standards. If she doesn't, Tori will despise her for the remainder of their lives and it's quite possible someone will end up with a black eye.

My few belongings will stay here at the Bureau, we must seem dependent on the city in every aspect of life. We want them to feel obligated to look after Tris, therefore us.

"FOUR!" Christina's voice is one you could hear miles away, so she doesn't even have to come down the corridor towards the dorm for me to hear her. "LAST MINUTE COGNITIVE TESTS!" I sigh, pulling myself from my bed and making my way to lab that I've seen more than my bed for the last few days. Rachel and Michael have warned us that we all may face preliminary tests in the city that we must pass, or they may try to just accept Tris. If we are seen as an immediate burden to Tris' development within the city then they will try every way to remove her from her life. Tris' score currently sits at a ability of 6, she is fast at deciphering code and recognising patterns both obvious and underlying. Michael says getting the rest of us to least a 4 will do. Ironic that her nickname has become the benchmark, better than mine.

The lab is set up with screens, and while Tris sits in the corner testing herself on a handheld tablet we each take turns in testing ourselves in a simulation created by Matthew.

"Still 3." Matthew tells Tori as she emerges from the test. Her face heats up as congratulatory bleeping noises come from Tris' tablet.

"7." She states when Matthew raises his eyebrow at her.

"How can you do that?" Tori growls, brushing herself down despite not needing it. Tris shrugs.

"Jeanine wanted to know the same thing." She says, monotone. Clearly taking a dig at Tori for hating her for everything she does.

"Oh shut up Tris. Your not perfect you know!" Tori begins to shout at her. "You KILLED people, Tris. You shot Will in the head, your parents died because of you, you let Marlene fall and Lynn get shot. You left me bleeding in the middle of a field but when it was your turn to pack it in? Oh no, I'm Tris Prior and I'm too special to just DIE!" Rachel is smirking, the rest of us have our jaws touching the floor and Tris? She places the tablet down and watches Tori with no emotion in her face.

"I actually made Al jump in the Chasm too, Fernando fell to his death because of my plan and if we are keeping count I'm responsible for the death of hundreds of Abnegation because I wasn't quick enough to stop the simulation and erased the memories of a few hundred people as well." No one dares to speak. "I know what I did, Tori. It's not your place to remind me of it." And she leaves. Without glancing at anyone, the room loses a person and the tense atmosphere wilts to be replaced with one of anger and fury.

All the while Rachel grins with pleasure.

 **TRIS' POV**

Tears don't come, crying is for sorrow. I feel anger. Deep seeded anger and hatred towards myself. I refuse to cry in pity for myself. Over my choice, my past, my life. I feel as if guilt has become all I am, all I deserve to be. Glancing up at myself in the bathroom mirror, my sickening purple eyes stare back at me. As if an alien being is watching me through them and disapproving me as well.

"Tris?" Christina asks softly. I spin to face her as she gathers me into her arms. My head resting on her collarbone. Now, I cry.

"Can we not talk about it?" I ask, I feel her nod and we break apart to sit in-between the sinks. Silence overcomes us for a few minutes before Christina talks.

"Can you be a girl for a minute?" The same words she used in initiation. Without thinking, I smile and begin to twirl my finger in my hair. Tears still falling from my eyes.

"There's a guy...his name is Jake." She blurts at me. I grin.

"I knew it." She smacks my arm.

"How!" She demands.

"There was a t-shirt on your floor when I came round, and you went to say goodbye to someone before you came here."

We sit for a few more minutes.

"You realise you've got to help me get rid of all my body hair right?"

"Why me!" She screeches jokingly.

"I'm not sure Tori would be up for it."

We giggle, uncharacteristically, and just talk for hours. Perched between the sinks in Bureau of Genetic Welfare.

XXXXX

I'm woken by soft shakes. A hand running through my hair and stroking my face.

"Tris." Tobias smiles; I let myself smile back. "Time to go." Across the dorm bleary eyed bodies stumble towards the bathroom while Tori and Amar check through the chemically worn bags we will take with us to check they are filled with the correct belongings we've decided will support our back stories. In mine, a childish bag ripped and torn, covered in what is supposed to be my handwriting, there is a notepad filled with doodles and a toy rabbit which my alter ego grew out of at some point. The 'older' of my siblings carry what our family would need, taking on roles of responsibility. It pisses me off I will soon have to call Tori 'Mum', on pain of death for all of us. Amar has already warned me to treat her with respect or else they may remove me from their custody. I may hate Tori, but I don't want to put anything in jeopardy because of it.

We've been given what I would call costumes. Ripped clothing coated in dirt and thick red fringe dust. My outfit consists of thick and heavy Dauntless combat trousers that grip my legs with rips around my thighs and the thick knee protectors. The knife pockets will stay empty. My shirt has been ripped under the bra line and has synthetic holes in, underneath I wear a sports bra. My combat boots get to stay with me and my hair is pulled up into a harsh pony tail, it does no favours to my nose and chin but I don't care.

"To the truck!" George calls as I swing my backpack on. Harrison will drive us all until we reach the area a few miles outside the city's surveillance cut off point from where we will walk, left at the mercy of the city. Rachel and Michael will be staying at the Bureau with the team here until their scheduled time to return to the city in three weeks time.

As I stride along the corridors, Zeke catches up and steps so he is in time with me.

"Am I still the more annoying one?" He demands as we watch Uriah make strange noises up ahead to the dismay of Christina.

"No." I say with a roll of my eyes. Zeke stops with his hands on his heart.

"Miss Prior you did not just roll your eyes at me!" He sasses, even clicking his fingers in my face. I stand with my mouth gaping and laughing. "That's what I thought!" He adds, pulling me along the corridor as he struts on.

I'm still laughing inconsolably when we arrive at the exit of the Bureau, Tobias watching me with a dark look in his eyes. Perhaps this mornings smile meant more the him than it did to me.

"Tris!" Matthew calls, running out just before I get into the truck. "Happy birthday." He says, shocking me with a hug before handing me something small and metallic.

"Everyone deserves to have something on their birthday." He says before walks away. In my hand lies a metal bottle cap with a pin on the back. Without hesitating I pin it to my backpack and smile, someone remembered my birthday.

 **Longer chapter, WHOOP! Compensates for the fact I won't be update until Monday or Tuesday, I have to revise for some GCSEs, no biggy.**

 **Next Update: Monday 11th or Tuesday 12th April 2016**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series or its characters.**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **TRIS' POV**

Harrison brings the truck to a halt hesitantly. Tori refused to let us sleep on the journey to help us appear weak and tired and it's worked. We all stumble out into the bright sunlight bleary eyed and aching.

"Last chance to pull out." Harrison says out the window to us. No one responds. "Okay.' He shrugs. "Stay safe." And with that, he turns the truck around and speeds off into the distance. Tori is immediately scuffing me up to gain sympathy. Pulling my hair into two long bunches, backcombed slightly and we all rub dust across our bodies.

"It's about a mile before we reach the city surveillance circle but get into character now, we don't want to risk it." Amar announces to us. Christina takes my hand and soon we are trailing through the red desert landscape as a family. There is nothing around us, and the sky is a hot, baked red to match the sand. I don't understand how everything can be so different just 14 hours outside our own city, there's not even birds in the sky. My finger tips run over my birds mindlessly before I jump.

"Tori?" I say panicked. "What about our tattoos?" It's not everyday an entire family has tattoos, except Finn.

"Don't worry. We will say it was part of our culture. A gang we were in but left to protect you." She explains. I nod, breathing deeply again.

"Cool..." Peter starts, but is cut off as when he takes another step and red grid appears beneath him like a hologram.

"City border." Tobias says before stepping in too, each of us following and me and Christina gripping hands tightly. Loud white trucks pull up just seconds later, men with guns emerging in white armoured uniforms.

"Please. We are looking for refuge." Amar calls out.

"Why should we provide you with it?" One says, his voice sounding robotic behind his mask.

"For our little girl. She's young. She's needs a home." Tori says, desperation flooding her voice.

"Where is the minor?" Christina leads me forward like a big sister would and one of the soldiers steps forward, removing his helmet. I don't look up at him, playing shy.

"Hey sweetie, let me look at you." He says, the robotic voice gone with the helmet. I look up and he jumps back.

"Fucking 'ell. What's up with her eyes?" Tori looks panicked by the response but I force a reaction from myself. My eyes well up with fake tears.

"Are they ugly?" I sob. "Mum I knew they were ugly."

"No, no sweetie. Just unusual. Tell you what? How about we stop crying and we go inside to take a closer look at them. We'd love to know why they are like that?"

"Can my family come too?" I ask, wiping away my tears. He nods, smiling softly.

"Yeah, of course. But you have to promise me to do what they say okay. Deal?" He holds his hand out for me to high five and I do so. Repeating 'deal' for him. He talks down to all of us, to the others because he sees them as lower than he and me in a patronising way. As we are loaded into another truck, this one white and pristine, I realise I will have to put up with this treatment for a long time to come.

XXXXX

 **TOBIAS' POV**

A white wall comes into sight minutes later, the trucks speeding across the landscape. It's tall and pristine despite the scorching sand constantly hitting it. Tris was the only one provided with a seatbelt. The man who was shocked by her eyes lead her to it and strapped her in with the cross chest belt to the point of breathing struggle. One his arm an orange band with the basic figure of a child on it standing beside the basic figure of a man surrounded by a square, holding hands. I can assume that his job is the deal with the children that encounter the city, to protect them.

As the truck nears the wall, a door opens and we drive straight into a black compartment with a single door to the side surrounded with a glowing blue outline.

We leave the truck first, then the child support worker leads Tris out with a soft touch to her spine. She's playing fearful well, but it's not her. I'm already struggling to see the girl I love behind the childish facade.

Following the soldiers through the door, the corridor small and thin, we walk into a new room, blinding white, where a tall man and a stern looking woman stand.

"Oh look at you." The woman's heels click as she coos over Tris, examining her matted hair and rubbing a finger along her dusty skin. "Let's go and get you cleaned up." She begins to lead Tris away who looks back at us desperately.

"Hey! You can't just take her away!" Zeke begins to shout, the man steps forward and stops him from going after her.

"Let us look after your sister, she'll come and meet us very soon." His voice is stern and leaves no room for argument. "Follow me." We are ushered up stairs and into a room with a big glass window on one side looking into a corridor of more rooms exactly the same. A hospital bed sits at one side and just in front of the window a desk.

"Wait here." The man orders, letting us filter into the seats. Just minutes later a young woman tumbles in wearing white trousers and top.

"Sorry." She exclaims. "I just need to get your names and information for when the integration officer comes." She's clearly clumsy, another clipboard falls to the floor, but sweet and the only person so far who has actually communicated with us like humans.

"Who's your minor?"

"Beatrice Wu." The girl grins.

"Purple eyes right? They're all making a huge fuss of her in clean up. There was a problem with her blood though." I see Tori begin to bite her lip.

"Any other issues?" I ask, the girl bites her lip.

"I'm not really supposed to tell you anything, but she's going to need a lot of hugs when she comes back. Her clean up process was harsh and it just hurts more if you listen to the officer and not touch her." Just as she finishes a harsh looking woman walks in. Wearing an all white dress suit and her hair pulled harshly into a bun.

"Did you get their information Lois?" She demands, the girl—Lois—looks down.

"No, I was..."

"It's doesn't matter what you were doing, leave." The woman snaps before taking a seat behind the desk as Lois leaves in embarrassment.

"Beatrice Wu, state your name, age and relationship to her. Quickly!" She clicks her fingers at us without looking up from a form.

"Tori Wu, 42, Mother."

"Amar Wu, 45, Father."

"George Wu, 38, Uncle."

"Tobias Wu, 20, Brother." I state, the woman scribbling this all down furiously.

"Finn Wu, 20, Brother."

"Zeke Wu, 19, Adopted Brother." The woman finally looks up at us.

"Adopted? At what age."

"Eighteen months, along with Uriah at five months and Christina when she was five." Tori cuts in. The woman smiles a soft but cruel smile.

"How selfless of you. Next."

"Uriah Wu, 18, Adoptive Brother."

"Christina Wu, 18, Adoptive Sister."

"Peter Wu, 18, Brother."

"Okay then, I'm going to get and get little Beatrice. You may touch her but it would be greatly preferred if you didn't." I understand what Lois meant now, but I also wonder wether not following orders will harm our integration into the city.

I watch as Uriah and Christina move closer to each other for comfort and Tori leans against her brother, we are already exhausted from our false lives and it's only going to get worse from here.

"In here." The woman returns, holding the door open for Tris. She's wearing a short white dress with squared off short sleeves and a bottom. It doesn't hug her body and one her feet are white ankle boots, around her wrist a medical bracelet scribbled in coloured code and someone has pulled her hair into two immaculate french braids from the front of her hair line. Her skin is slightly red everywhere, like it's been scrubbed an inch from its life.

Christina is the first one to hold her arms out for the distressed version of Tris in front of us. Tris runs to her, the plaits swinging wildly as she tucks her head against Christina's neck.

"Beatrice." The lady smiles. "Remember the chat we just had about touching?" Tris nods and releases Christina, letting the woman lead her to the hospital bed where she sits perfectly still.

"So, Tori, there was a slight issue with Beatrice's blood. It seemed to be telling us she is 18 but due to the copious amount of alien substances circulating in her blood we have no issue with waving it aside, as long as you agree to you cleaning her blood out over two hour sessions a day for the next week."

"What would that involve?" Amar asks, threading his fingers into Tori to fake nerves. "It won't hurt?"

"She'll be asleep. Then we'll draw blood from her body, clean it in a machine then put back into her on a cycle."

"What alien substances?" I add despite being sure it must be all the serums she's been subjected too.

"Serums we believe. Often used in areas outside the safety of our city, easily removed." She states vaguely. "On a more positive note, we are accepting you into a city and bypassing the trial period due to Beatrice's interesting genetical features, I have forms for you to fill out and I'll be taking you to your two integration officers who will visit you daily and unsure Beatrice settles well into her new life." At that, after scanning over us harshly, sets Tris' hands into Amar and Tori's and orders us to follow her.

 **Please Follow serumgenetics on Instagram**

 **Next Update: Saturday 16th April 2016**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series or its characters**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Tris' POV**

Tori and Amar don't dare release my hands, each of us trying our best not to look uncomfortable. Thankfully, noticing our discomfort, Tobias sweeps in and picks me up.

"I'm telling you something really funny." He whispers, both of us breaking into loud laughs at his words. "What did they do to you in clean up?" He whispers.

"Basically scrubbed me within an inch of my life, pulled half my hair out and got started me on loads of these vaccination programs against diseases I've never even heard off. Took some blood and shone lights in my eyes for a while." He jogs me further up on his hip as we walk down a large staircase and out into the sun.

Warm sun bathes my face, a cool breeze joining it. The image inside the wall could never be guessed from outside. Neat grass plains with brick tiles at the edge colour the landscape, trees soar towards the sky in prim lines.

Currently we are an an area cut off from outside by a small white fence and some marble stairs, the woman calls over two people wearing black and the orange child-adult band around their arms. Middle aged, both jogging over with the same wide enthusiastic smiles every person that has greeted me has possessed.

"Jacqueline, Stine. This is Beatrice. Your current charge and her...abundance of family members."

"I'm Tris." I correct. Tobias releasing me to the ground softly. Jacqueline and Stine both shake my hand. They are both tall, and Jacqueline has extra weight no middle aged woman in Dauntless would ever pick up. Her hair is medium length and light brown, all of her contrasting Stines dark hair, dark eyes and strong physical appearance despite his age.

"Apartment 27, Top Floor, Ivory Sector." Their eyes practically bulge.

"Ivory? Apartments there are like gold dust." They say.

"I'm aware." The woman deadpans. "Get Beatrice and her family settled. She'll be attending school from Monday so take her for a personality test on Sunday to get her pairing." She leaves, the pair leading us down the driveway and out the gate.

XXXXX

"This is the Ivory Section." They state after just a five minute walk. We enter through another, taller, white gate. A Three story high apartment block bend around the grassed area in the centre, all surround a tall tree which makes my heart ache for Amity.

A glass protected elevator sits at a centre point of the curve in the apartment which we head towards. The last apartment on the top floor, which only contains five apartments in total, is ours. Inside is flawless, like everything else in this city and contains anything and everything a family may want.

"Tris. This is your room, how about you hang around in here while we talk to your family." I find myself nodding yes, entering the room and sitting on the window seat, my short dress riding up.

With each second I spend here I can almost feel my life at Dauntless slipping further and further away. It's been less that two hours and the people of this city have already started the process of moulding me into who they want me to me and I must let them, for the safety of my friends and the success of mission.

This city is going to suck the life from me.

XXXXX

 **TOBIAS' POV**

"It's vital you give us the space we need to help Beatrice develop." Stine says the second Tris is gone, sitting down on one of chairs as the rest of us litter the room in various positions. He lifts a device from his belt and places it on the table, bringing up a holographic file for Tris before him, one we cannot read.

"Tori, Amar. We would also like to see intervention between Beatrice's relationships with her adopted siblings. We'd prefer her to interact with blood relatives."

"They're her siblings." Amar defends. Jacqueline gives him a pointed look.

"But they aren't, are they."

"I don't want to be separated from Tris. I love her." Christina tries a different tactic, they don't buy it.

"We know you do. Just try to touch her less, act more like her guardian and leave sibling duties to Tobias, Finn and Peter. Okay?" Christina nods, defeated. As they continue to flick through the file I notice the door to Tris' room open and her face watches us all carefully. I must stare at her too long because Jacqueline follows my gaze.

"I thought you were going to stay in your room Tris." Jacqueline smiles at her.

"I'm bored." Comes the reply and she steps out the room, nestling herself on the sofa between Uriah and Christina who each link hands with her, making Stine cringe.

"Tris." He smiles. "When you were in clean up earlier did someone talk to you about touch?" Tris bites her lip and nods. "Can you tell me what they told you?"

"It's passes around germs." She mutters.

"And what does that mean for you."

"It could compromise my immune system and my genetic individuality, I should keep touch for immediate family members only and it should be minimal with all except my pairing and you two." Stine nods as the spiel leaves her mouth, looking at her hands expectantly. Reluctantly Tris uncurls her hands from Uriah and Christina's and moves herself onto the floor in front of them.

It's obvious that the rules of touching are one of the first steps in detaching Tris from us that Rachel and Michael warned us about and it's sickens me that there are other people in this city who are having their lives ruined in exactly the same way and they don't realise it.

"We're going to leave you to settle in and we'll be back here at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning." Everyone's body language relaxes when they leave, like a wave floods over the room hitting everyone except Tris. She stays tensed up, knees to her chest and looking forward.

"Tris." Zeke leans forward, touching her slightly on the shoulder, she shrugs him off. She slowly cracks her neck to one side, then promptly runs to the bathroom and begins to throw up. I get up and run to her and Finn runs outside to get help.

"STINE, JACQUELINE!" I hear his shouting as I rub Tris' back softly.

"Maybe it's the injections you gave her." Tori stresses as they enter the bathroom and begin to examine Tris crouched over the toilet bowl.

"Tris, have you taken any drugs recently." I'm about to answer for her when Tris gives a small nod, shocking us all.

"What drug? Illegal?"

"I don't know." She cries. "It was the night before we left. I was in bed. There was a woman. She made me swallow it." She says between violent fits of gagging up nothing but bile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tori says, panicked, trying to move closer to Tris but Stine and Jacqueline denying her, any of us, access.

"We will escort her to the hospital and stay with her." Stine states, lifting Tris carefully and all three of them leave the apartment leaving me feeling as sick as Tris was just moments ago.

 **Is is this story boring? Idk**

 **Bare with me for the next update I have a mock GCSE on Monday and my DofE Expedition next weekend.**

 **Also, SoccerPup17 Happy Birthday!**

 **Next Update: Either Wednesday 20th April 2016 or Monday 25th April 2016**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series or its characters**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **TOBIAS' POV**

I wake up with Peter's arm resting on the edge of my single bed from his own, I shove him away and release myself from the confines of the duvet. I move the curtains slightly to filter light into the room before leaving, jumping when I see Stine and Jacqueline sitting on the couch.

"It's 8:05, Tobias." He states systematically, making me scramble off to wake Tori, Amar and George.

"Where's Tris?' Is the first thing Tori demands as she storms into the living room with bed hair. Jacqueline points towards Tris' room, which it turns out is larger than ours, where the door is ajar just enough to show Tris' sleeping figure in the morning light.

"What drug was it?" Amar asks in a calmer tone.

"It was easily pumped from her system. She'll survive." They blatantly dodge the question, watching us carefully, threatening us to object.

"I'm going to go and check on her." Me and Christina say almost the same sentence within seconds of each other. Jacqueline frowns.

"Christina. Let Tobias. He's her brother." A silence devours the room; I leave hurriedly. Tris, it looks like, was laid neatly atop of the duvet, now some it is wrapped around her feet and her face into pressed deep into the pillow as she sleeps. Her hair is still pulled tightly into the plaits so I set to work releasing it. Threading my fingers through her hair, the light brown at the roots bleeding into the almost white, wispy ends.

"Mmm." She moans softly, rolling over so she can see me through her flickering eyelids. "Tobias." She whispers, smiling softly and running her fingers through my hair.

"Hey Little sis." My casual use of the word reminds her of the situation we are in. She releases my hair tentatively.

"They pumped my stomach. It was some kind of metal pill, only just breaking down in my stomach. They don't know what it is though." Her purple eyes are dark with sleeplessness, each day they are becoming even more ingrained within her. I slip my arms around her and lift her from the bed.

"Time to get up." I laugh as she grapples at the duvet, I pull her away and place her on the floor by her on-suite bathroom. She leaves to have a shower and I soon find myself making her bed for her. Moving the duvet into place, her smell filling the area around me. When I glance behind me, I see Jacqueline smiling at me through the doorway.

"Lay clothes out for her." She orders me, walking over to pull the curtains wide open and release the latch on the window so fresh air enters the room. Making my way to the built in wardrobe, it's filled with clothes clearly provided by the city.

"Either all one colour or one colour with black today for her." She demands, leaving the room again. I end up pulling out a a short denim dress with short sleeves onto the bed and a pair of chucky black boots with straps and buckles, almost like soldiers boots with the thick rubber soles. I leave her to choose her own underwear, grabbing a pair of black shorts to go under the dress so she is covered at the last moment before leaving the room silently.

"We are going to be taking Beatrice with us today to go and receive her pairing." Jacqueline states.

"When will she be home?" Amar asks, realising the extent of the separation already.

"She is safe with us, we will return her home when everything is done." She pauses. "Tris!" She calls, the sweet tone in her voice returning. Tris comes out the room wearing the clothes I placed out for her and her hair flowing down her back.

"Time to go."

 **TRIS' POV**

"Where are we going?" I ask as soon as we are out the door.

"To a matching." Jacqueline States cryptically. "You'll understand more when you get there." Rolling my eyes I hurry down the corridor with them to the lift.

"Did you explain about last night to Mum?"

"It wasn't necessary information for you parents to know, Tris. They know you went to hospital and that now you are fine and home. There's no need to stress them with details when it's already all over." It makes a small amount of sense to me, and a part of my brain nags me that that is the mindset they are trying to force me into. That my 'family' are surplus weight and should only take a minor role in my lives.

"So, what section do you two live in."

"I'm in Calic and Stine in Briden." Jacqueline answers.

"And that means what exactly?"

"We aren't as lucky as your family." Stine says, coming in from behind to tickle me, making me shriek wildly as he lifts me from the ground

Keep laughing Tris

I order myself, trying to act like a thrill filled teen who is being lured in and under by their tactics.

"Tag." I say when he puts me down, running down the stairs instead of the elevator with Stine and Jacqueline close behind him. I run across the grass, stopping suddenly when I look up to see Tori and Amar watching me with frowns. Stine runs into me, grabbing me then following my gaze.

"Don't worry about them Tris." Jacqueline states when she catches us, struggling under the weight of her uniform. They both turn away to continue towards the gate when I make eye contact with Tori.

'Don't forget' She mouths, she is either referring to the city's manipulation tactics or the success of our plan. I take the meaning to be either and nod back, rushing to catch up with Jacqueline and Stine.

Stepping outside the safety of the gate Stine and Jacqueline each take one of my hands. The same motion that I was scolded for last night with Uriah and Christina. The gravel of the pathway grinds under the heavy boots Tobias picked out for me.

"It's going to be busy when we enter the central section so hold on to us." Jacqueline states. They are right, after following the pathway for a few minutes and joining a pavement the number of people increases slowly until we reach an armed checkpoint funnelling the crowds of people into two separate gates.

We are waved through a less crowded gate and the number of people increases dramatically inside but the flawless design of the city doesn't let up. Crystal blue water flows down a river with centres across the huge area with small bridges across it at intervals. Tall buildings surround the grassed area with contains play areas with seem to cater to different age groups.

Within the crowd, a woman who appears to be a cleaner, get shoved by everyone who passes her. I tense and Jacqueline and Stine but feel it because they begin to reassure me that no one would dare bump into a child. Following instinct, I yank away from them pushing through the crowd to get to the woman and help her. Almost the second I reach her we are both shoved to the ground, feet storming around us.

"Are you okay?" I ask desperately, trying to help her up but just getting kicked down again.

"MIND WHERE YOUR FUCKING GOING!" I scream, making everyone around me stop and look at us in shock and then to the man who shoved me down again by mistake.

"Tris!" Stine and Jacqueline shove through the crowd as I help the cleaner off the ground. "Touch, Tris." Jacqueline reminds and I just roll my eyes.

"They were hurting her, I'll scrub my hands with bleach or something." I snap, helping the woman to a bench, the watching crowd parting instantly to let us through.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to knock her. I'd never hurt a child on purpose." The man speaks with desperation, making me return to the scene after ensuring the shaking woman was okay to get home.

"It's fine." I shrug at him, shoving my hands into the pockets of the dress. "Accidents happen."

"Tris." Stine begins. "Are you forgiving him? You need to be sure, we can press charges if you wish." I laugh confused.

"Of course I'm forgiving him, it was an accident. The last time I didn't forgive someone they jumped off a bridge so.." I trail off, rubbing the back of my neck. The man relaxes and people slowly begin to move along on their way, Jacqueline and Stone quickly removing me from the scene.

"What was that Tris?" Jacqueline tries to smile at me but instead the plastered on grin just makes her look more angry.

"They were treating the woman badly." I mutter, looking down. With them both watching I feel small, perhaps it was wrong for me to intervene.

"I'm sorry." I say without them having to say anything more to me. "It won't happen again." Stine smiles, rubbing my arm.

"We know sweetie."

 **Duke of Edinburgh destroyed every part of me but somehow I survived.**

 **In other news, this story will be taking a break for a while. I have GCSEs in three weeks and as sad as it makes me, writing has to take a back seat for these exams. I'm really sorry but you can expect an update towards the end of May when I am free of revision.**

 **Thanks for being understanding.**

 **Next Update: End of May**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series or its characters**

 **Chapter Seventen**

 **JACQUELINE'S POV**

"Beatrice Wu." The person behind the desk hands me the tablet containing the data of today's attending children and electronic forms to fill out for possible matches for Beatrice.

"You just have to go in and play. You've got shorts on under your dress so your fine to climb and mess around." Stine is trying to convince Beatrice to enter the huge matted gym area. The floor is bouncy and there's lots of places for the teens to climb and bond together.

"I'm a little bit old to be playing." Beatrice resists but let's Stine lead her into the area, me and him taking a seat at the edge with other child workers who charges who are attending the matching. All the kids are aged 15 to 18 and I'm hoping that Beatrice will bond with a few people today so she'll integrate further into the city.

"Clearly play hasn't been a huge part of her life." Stine states as we sit. "We're going to have to work on it with her in her home environment." I realise how correct he is as I see Beatrice standing awkwardly in the centre of the room with other teens running around her, some with their child workers still beside them, others alone.

"Interaction." He states. "Morales kid I think. Check him out." I pull him up on the system as he talks to Beatrice.

"Hmm, he's a city pure which I think is something key for her since she's from outside and we want to purify genes but honestly I think he's a little meek for her from what I remember of him."

"Meek?"

"Yeah, Beatrice is fiery. She'd eat him alive."

"Mark him down as an option due to genetic purity but not personality." I watch as one of the gymnasium trainers takes Beatrice under his wing and begins to show her some tricks towards the edge of the gym.

"Hey, did you hear about the Arkala's. They've both just been given massive pay rises for churning out an eighth healthy kid." He begins, setting us off on a gossip session.

"Crap, she's down." Stine says, jumping up to go and pull her from the ground but I pull him back.

"I think he's got it." I smile as a tall boy helps her from the ground before prompting her back into a handstand with his aid.

"Name?" Stine demands, me furiously looking for the kid.

"Zacatecas Xander, 16, city pure for five generations. Lives in Ivory, the apartment directly across from Beatrice."

"Watch how they interact. I want to go and check wether we want to try and keep this Alexandria Genesis gene or try to drown it out. If the people higher up want to keep it we are looking for someone with recessive blue eyes." Stine states before walking off. Taking a peak at Zacatecas' gene chart I'm thankful that he only carries a recessive blue eye gene.

Waiting for Stine to return, I ponder on the methods of removing Beatrice from her family. We've been given a goal of three months, I'm starting to doubt whether we'll be able to dispose of them so soon. Beatrice is extremely attached to them, more some than others. We'll have to work it out soon.

 **TOBIAS' POV**

"She's being lured in." Tori growls, slamming the apartment door shut behind her.

"Give her a chance." George says casually, lounging on the sofa with us all taking our own seats with tiredness lurking within us. "Stop hating on the poor girl. I think your forgetting all the things she's been through."

"No worse than anyone else in this room." Tori snaps.

"Ah ah ah," George tuts. "But she's being given the option to escape it, forget it. Try to make sure she doesn't want to take it." That stops Tori in her tracks.

"Why would she take it, Tris would never abandon us." Christina defends.

"She's not abandoning you, she's abandoning herself. Forgetting about you all is just collateral damage." George explains, leaving us all in silence for a few seconds. A thick laugh slices the silence, Peter roaring with what appears to be genuine laughter.

"I'm sick of everything being about her, we have better things to deal with than the ups, downs and mood swings of Tris." He says, overly happy. My stomach turns when no one disagrees and even I find myself thinking the same thing inside.

"We need a way to get inside, with Tris serving as a decent distraction and bartering tool we should be able to lever ourselves into high up jobs."

"What do you mean?' Zeke asks, clearly skeptical about Tris' objectification.

"Offering to sign off a certain amount of testing on her in exchange for influential jobs, I doubt we'll be the first family to try it." Amar extends his point, running a discrete hand along George's arm.

"It's probably more likely high placements will be available for Tobias and Finn. They are the oldest and related to Tris." Tori adds, over her outburst earlier. "Both of you try to angle for jobs in government, Tobias you are a natural leader. Show it." She orders, me knowing the times of me passing up leadership are long past. Before Tori can continue, a short, sweet knock sounds at the door.

"Tris?" Christina questions, I shake my head. It's too early for her to return. Amar gets up to open the door.

"Hello!" Cheerful voices greet, a couple walking straight into our living room.

"Gosh, there's quite a lot of you." The woman exclaims. Her brunette hair is long and pulled into a half up half down style, she wears a smart black and red dress with heels, her partner dressed similarly smart.

"I'm Lilian." She offers her hand to Tori.

"David." My teeth grit sharply, my blood running cold. The name only brings flashbacks of Tris' death, despite this man not being the same as the murderer in the Bureau.

"Our son is at the matching today with your child, I believe." Christina rubs my arm softly, reassuring me that Tris is okay, David hasn't got her.

"Err, yes, Tris went earlier I think." Amar stumbles, rubbing his neck.

"How old is he?"

"15." Tori snaps, seemingly trying to assure herself of her fake daughters age.

"And Tris is a girl." Zeke defends coldly.

"I'm sure her and Zacatecas will be a match, I mean we live across from you, it would be perfect." Lilian smiles, boasting her rich status without guilt. "I mean, coming outside of the city and all, I'm sure they'll appreciate if we showed Tris the life of City Pures." Her husband smiles back at her as she giggles softly.

"We only popped round to introduce ourselves, but now I hope we'll be able to call ourselves family soon." David says, their smiles becoming repetitive and fake. They show themselves out the door, Amar shutting it instantly, locking it after.

"What if she likes him?" I whisper, rubbing my face in my hands and roughly pulling back on my hair.

"Tris." Tori states. "Is no longer your problem."

Problem, as if dating Tris was a chore for me, a daily task to be completed in order to receive boyfriend points or ticks on a score sheet.

"Tris was never a problem." I growl at her.

"Tris was always a problem." Tori extends her point. "From the second she took her test. No matter how much you love her Tobias, Tris is a problem and she always will be. Just let someone else deal with her for a while." I nod. "Not forever, just a while." She adds, watching me with sympathy. She was one of the first people in Dauntless, besides Amar, to recognise the signs of abuse, and despite hating Tris, was supportive of me in the time she was recovering back in Dauntless. Days and days on end of sitting beside her, listening to her breathing, taking her pulse, administering medication to keep her alive. It took its toll, and Tori offered leadership as a distraction, a method of escape. Perhaps, now I realise, I took it too far, and I've lost Tris in the process.

"When do you think they will try to take Tris from us?" Tori shrugs at Christina's question.

"Days, weeks, months. We just need to watch out from signs from Tris, maybe she doesn't sit as close to you on the sofa, and just remind her of what is happening. That she can't fall for it." We all nod, except Peter who rolls his eyes.

"I'm going to see if I can find some sort of shop, there's hardly any food in the kitchen." Christina offers. "I swear Rachel mentioned something about fingerprint cash or something." I decide to go with her, and soon we are walking out the same gate Tris did about an hour ago. As Christina walks just ahead of me, I can see the slightest limp still left in the leg from where she was shot, from when Tris left her in Erudite. The marks of war will follow us everyone.

"Left." She mumbles randomly to herself, reaching out to drag with in the same direction with a strong and undeniable force, she knows where she wants to go.

The skyline around us turns into soaring buildings, clean and shiny, clearly housing families just like us. On the glass balconies I can see bicycles, washing and even a small trampoline on one. However, no children in sight.

"Shop!" Christina shouts, making me jump as she drags me down the slope and into the glass fronted superstore, considerably larger and cleaner than the Candor Merciless Mart.

Inside, people bustle around but orderly, everyone walking on the left side of the isle and smiling at each other with every time they pass.

"Welcome! Can I help you today?" The male has a smile plastered on and he keeps glancing downwards towards our legs as though we are going to produce a toddler out of nowhere.

"Erm, we're new here.." As Christina launches into researching about payment, I take to wandering around the shop aimlessly. Rounding the next corner, a body smashes straight against mine.

 **TRIS' POV**

I hover warily in the centre of the gym, watching these teenagers, these adults, run around and play like they are five years old again. In the edge of my vision, I can see Jacqueline and Stine watching me; I don't care. They can't seriously be expecting me to join in with this madness.

"Hey. Sweetheart, you okay?" A tall stocky man crouches down in front of me, he wears a light coloured polo shirt with the same symbol on as the man from yesterday the truck as well as one with a gymnast on in.

"New here? Shall we go and try some tricks." He holds his hand out to me, I look at it sceptically.

"It's okay, you're allowed to touch me." I still don't, instead, I just follow him towards the edge of the room where people are doing handstands.

"I can't do those." I growl at him, he just smiles at me.

"Don't be so cynical Beatrice." I never told him my name. "You'll never know if you don't try it. Tris." By using my two names, he's making a point that he knows who I am, clearly that file Jacqueline and Stine have on me is circulating.

At his request, I place my hands down, and my legs up, him holding me for the first few attempts before wandering off.

It's not long before I crumple to the ground painfully.

"Shit." I snap, rolling my wrists to check nothing it broken.

"Are you okay?" A voice asks.

"Fuck off." I respond, hoping the person will leave. It's probably a child work anyways.

"Haha, no.' Arms wrap around my waist and lift me up, me spinning round with a furious look on my face until I set on the boy in front of me. Tall, strong, brown eyes and hair and olive skin.

"I'm Zacatecas, you are?"

"Tris." He watches me with sparkling eyes.

"Go up again." I roll my eyes, going up, his hands clamp around my ankles and keep me up right. Zac.

"Ohmigod." I panic. "Let me down now." He laughs. Lifting me off the ground my ankles.

"How about...no." I growl at him, and he just laughs, lowering me gently down to the floor. He grabs my hand, racing towards climbing ropes at the edge of the room, in front of where all the Child Workers are sitting. I'm amazed at how a boy who looks the same age as I did when I joined Dauntless is happy to play in the colourful kids area, though I guess the same could be said for Uriah.

I copy Zac's movements all the way to the top, curling the rope around my feet to lever myself upwards. Without socks on, my feet both top and bottom are red with rope burn but I ignore it. At the top, we sit on the thick metal bar they are attached too as Child Workers watch us nervously.

"Tris!" Stine calls. "Come down now." I see that others are leaving, clearly done for today. Zac helps me down the rope, my feet now screaming, and at the bottom we hug.

"Did you two have fun today?" Zac's child worker asks, ruffling his hair fondly.

"Do we match up?" Zac asks, sternly.

"You know it doesn't work like that Zac. You need more time." At that, Zac walks off, leaving me with Jacqueline and Stine.

XXXXX

I practically tumble through the door and onto the sofa with tiredness. After the pairing, Jacqueline and Stine insisted on walking me around the city to show me where I would go to school. On my already battered feet, that they are yet to notice, it killed.

"Tris?" I look up to see my various 'family members' filtering into the room. I face plant my face back into the pillows.

"Tris." Jacqueline scolds. "Take your shoes off and give your parents and brothers a hug." I groan, sitting up and revealing my sore feet before limping over to awkwardly hug Tori and Amar along with Finn and then Tobias more naturally.

"What about me, little sis." I feel sick, wrapping my arms around Peter, and letting him fiddle with my hair, pulling on the strands sharply. Jacqueline and Stine seem to buy it.

"Tris. We'll be back just after you've have tea sweetie to do a session of blood cleaning with you. Okay?" I nod, watching them go carefully. As soon as the door shuts I spin round and thump Peter straight in the jaw.

"Don't ever do that again." I spit, going to storm off to my room.

"Come on little sis."

"You will never be my brother!" I scream at him. "And if your not careful," I growl. "I'll make them throw you out."

I slam my door behind me.

 **Hey Guys!**

 **Sorry it's been so long since the last update, my exams went well, fingers crossed for decent results**

 **Anyways, I was reading through all your reviews from the last chapter and I just want to thank you. I've been living with a lot of 'black clouds' in my head recently and it really makes me smile to read all your reviews.**

 **Next Update: Saturday 28th May 2016**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series or its characters**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **TRIS' POV**

I hover warily in the centre of the gym, watching these teenagers, these adults, run around and play like they are five years old again. In the edge of my vision, I can see Jacqueline and Stine watching me; I don't care. They can't seriously be expecting me to join in with this madness.

"Hey. Sweetheart, you okay?" A tall stocky man crouches down in front of me, he wears a light coloured polo shirt with the same symbol on as the man from yesterday the truck as well as one with a gymnast on in.

"New here? Shall we go and try some tricks." He holds his hand out to me, I look at it sceptically.

"It's okay, you're allowed to touch me." I still don't, instead, I just follow him towards the edge of the room where people are doing handstands.

"I can't do those." I growl at him, he just smiles at me.

"Don't be so cynical Beatrice." I never told him my name. "You'll never know if you don't try it. Tris." By using my two names, he's making a point that he knows who I am, clearly that file Jacqueline and Stine have on me is circulating.

At his request, I place my hands down, and my legs up, him holding me for the first few attempts before wandering off.

It's not long before I crumple to the ground painfully.

"Shit." I snap, rolling my wrists to check nothing it broken.

"Are you okay?" A voice asks.

"Fuck off." I respond, hoping the person will leave. It's probably a child work anyways.

"Haha, no.' Arms wrap around my waist and lift me up, me spinning round with a furious look on my face until I set on the boy in front of me. Tall, strong, brown eyes and hair and olive skin.

"I'm Zacatecas, you are?"

"Tris." He watches me with sparkling eyes.

"Go up again." I roll my eyes, going up, his hands clamp around my ankles and keep me up right. Zac.

"Ohmigod." I panic. "Let me down now." He laughs. Lifting me off the ground my ankles.

"How about...no." I growl at him, and he just laughs, lowering me gently down to the floor. He grabs my hand, racing towards climbing ropes at the edge of the room, in front of where all the Child Workers are sitting. I'm amazed at how a boy who looks the same age as I did when I joined Dauntless is happy to play in the colourful kids area, though I guess the same could be said for Uriah.

I copy Zac's movements all the way to the top, curling the rope around my feet to lever myself upwards. Without socks on, my feet both top and bottom are red with rope burn but I ignore it. At the top, we sit on the thick metal bar they are attached too as Child Workers watch us nervously.

"Tris!" Stine calls. "Come down now." I see that others are leaving, clearly done for today. Zac helps me down the rope, my feet now screaming, and at the bottom we hug.

"Did you two have fun today?" Zac's child worker asks, ruffling his hair fondly.

"Do we match up?" Zac asks, sternly.

"You know it doesn't work like that Zac. You need more time." At that, Zac walks off, leaving me with Jacqueline and Stine.

XXXXX

I practically tumble through the door and onto the sofa with tiredness. After the pairing, Jacqueline and Stine insisted on walking me around the city to show me where I would go to school. On my already battered feet, that they are yet to notice, it killed.

"Tris?" I look up to see my various 'family members' filtering into the room. I face plant my face back into the pillows.

"Tris." Jacqueline scolds. "Take your shoes off and give your parents and brothers a hug." I groan, sitting up and revealing my sore feet before limping over to awkwardly hug Tori and Amar along with Finn and then Tobias more naturally.

"What about me, little sis." I feel sick, wrapping my arms around Peter, and letting his fiddle with my hair. Jacqueline and Stine seem to buy it.

"Tris. We'll be back just after you've have tea sweetie to do a session of blood cleaning with you. Okay?" I nod, watching them go carefully. As soon as the door shuts I spin round and thump Peter straight in the jaw.

"Don't ever do that again." I spit, going to storm off to my room.

"Come on little sis."

"You will never be me brother!" I scream at him. "And if your not careful," I growl. "I'll make them throw you out."

I slam my door behind me.

XXXXX

Just after George informs me there's food outside my door, with Peter saying 'poison her' in the background, I hear them all leave. Together.

I feel sick that I said that to Peter, that I threatened him with blackmail, with the power I hold over all of them. One word is all it would take to have them all thrown out, the phrase 'Peter hits me' would most likely leave him dead, despite whether it's a lie or not.

"Tris? Where are you?" I want to scream at them to go away, instead I drag myself from the window seat and out the door, where I step straight into the pasta left out for me.

"Fucking shit." I growl, letting Jacqueline clean my foot of the red sauce.

"Where's your family, Tris?"

"They went out." I put on my best fake smile. "They said they'd be back later, they knew I was too tired to go with them."

"Hmmm." Stine answers as he sets up a medium sized machine on the coffee table. At his request, I lie down on the sofa and allow him to start inserting needles into my limbs, two in each.

As Stine readies a needle of a thick white liquid, general anaesthetic he calls it, Jacqueline begins to explain what is happening.

"So, yesterday you heard your parents and the integration officer agreeing for you to have this done, yes?" I nod. "Well, for the next two hours you'll just be sleeping while this machine takes blood out of your body, cleans it off all alien substances like serums, and puts it back in." I nod and she smiles at me. Stine pushing the needle into the back of my hand.

 **TOBIAS' POV**

Lois. The person is Lois and now she is sprawled across the ground.

"I'm so sorry." I stumble, helping her up and scrambling to put all of her items back into her shopping basket.

"It's fine." She smiles. "Wait, your Beatrice's brother from yesterday." I nod, thinking of Tris and wherever Stine and Jacqueline have taken her for this 'pairing' thing. "How's she doing?"

"Erm," I rub the back of my neck. "She's at this pairing thing today, they didn't really tell us much." She frowns.

"Yeah, they wouldn't. It's so stupid, parents should be able to know where their children are." I watch her with curiosity, I'm certain it can't be good to speak out about the way the society is run but shes willing to do so, in an open environment.

"Tobias!" I hear Christina calling.

"It was nicking seeing you, Tobias." It reminds me of the first time Tris used my name in a sentence, tongue in cheek and nervous.

But you're older than I am, Tobias

"Bye." I wave Lois off as Christina runs up to me.

"We've got a weekly allowance until we get jobs and it's attached to all our fingerprints and who the hell was that?" She rambles, staring me down.

"It was Lois, that girl from yesterday." We begin to pick up basic food items. "She told me she doesn't agree with the way parents are treated concerning their children." Christina raises her eyebrows.

"Mention to Tori later, oooo look Tacos, I think she wants to contact Harrison and the crew over at the Bureau later anyways." The way she speaks and acts is so startlingly different to Tris that it's almost refreshing.

"Tobias! I'm talking to you. Mint Choc Chip or Caramel." Narrowing my eyes, I quickly grab the caramel ice cream to add to the basket.

XXXXX

"Thank god." Tori breathes, talking to Harrison on the communication device. "Harrison says there's no bugs in the apartment." She says for the benefit of the rest of us.

In the kitchen, George is cooking pasta for everyone and we are all lounged across the double bed and the single bed in the room Amar, Tori and George all share communicating with the team in the Bureau.

"Guys!" George calls. "You should see this." We walk to his voice in the living room, where he stands clicking the volume up on the TV.

"Our great city and elected government have postponed accepting new families into the city from outside. The last groups will be accepted today before cutting off entry. This is so we are able to concentrate on the people already living here and better your quality of life." The new reader rambles on and we all watch each other. Knowing how lucky we are.

"Let's eat." George cuts through the silence, serving bowls of pasta to each of us, me watching closely as he puts a bowl in the oven for Tris.

"How do you think it went today?" Uriah begins. "With Tris." He clarifies.

"Hopefully well." Amar says between gulps of food. She should be back.." The noise of voices sounds outside.

"Argh." The groan that could only be Tris followed by the short sound collapsing onto the sofa.

"Tris?" Tori questions, she glances up at us from the sofa before collapsing down again. Jacqueline begins to scold her, getting her to remove her boots revealing red and raw feet that Tris mumbles 'rope burn' over. When she comes to hug me, I hold her tight, slipping a soft kiss against her forehead before she moves on to hugging Peter as Jacqueline and Stine leave. He holds her for too long and too tight, yanking on her hair with the appearance of fiddling with it. When they've gone, Tris rages at him.

Tiredness and craze seep into her eyes.

"I'll make them throw you out!" She screams at him, slamming her door shut behind her.

"Stupid Stiff." Peter growls. "I'll strangle her." He mumbles over and over, rubbing his jaw. Tori looks angry too, at both of them.

"Control yourself." She snaps at Peter, glancing at Tris' door as if debating whether to go in there and discipline Tris too. As if Tris knows what she is thinking, the lock on the door sounds, sealing the wall between us and her.

"Coward." Peter mumbles, my arms tensing.

"Don say that!" I shout, backing him against the wall.

Chaos ensues.

"Stop!" Tori shouts over everyone having a go at Peter, Tris, each other. "Everyone get out, take a walk, have a break." Slowly, we all trail from the house into the dark evening setting upon us.

We all set off in seperate directions. Zeke, Uriah and Christina following similar paths while me and Peter travel in totally the opposite direction from the other once outside the gate into Ivory.

As I walk, the landscape around me turns from suburban to official until I reach a woodland area. Part of me knows that it's fake, nothing like trees should be able to survive in this desert wasteland, but somehow they made these trees so that they could. Another part of me finds it fascinating, the part that is connected to the Erudite that flows through Tris and has been passed on, over time spent together, to me.

I wonder who back in Chicago is worried for us. Hana certainly, she won't only be concerned for Uriah and Zeke but for me. She's called me her son on various occasions. I'd like to believe Caleb is thinking of Tris, but I'm unsure whether she even told him where she was going. His panic when he tries to find her is amusing for me to think about, she is safe, someone will be able to tell him that at least. Christina's family survived the war, her new boyfriend perhaps will think of her. For me, no true family cares, I suppose the same can be said for Tori, George and Amar. They would each worried for each other, they are all here.

Above me, the stars are hidden by the thick glare of the city lights. It makes me feel alone, no one is watching over me like in Chicago after the blackout time. On the roof of Dauntless, every star can be seen. You would think that Dauntless have no consideration for such beauty, but we do. On especially clear nights, half of Dauntless would be up on that roof with blankets and pillows to sleep beneath the glowing of the stars.

One day, I intend to watch them with Tris.

 **Next Update: Wednesday 1st June 2016**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series or its characters**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **TRIS' POV**

When I wake, the wires are gone and the clock on the wall shows 8:30am. Jacqueline and Stine have clearly left and I can hear the others in the kitchen. Rubbing my eyes, I get up to go and have a shower and get changed and mainly to stay out the way of the others after what I said last night.

The water runs across me, trailing down my body and to my feet.

I realise I will have to go out and face them some time, mostly because I'm starving and the food is outside. It was simpler before, me and Tobias were together and allowed to show it, Tori didn't have to pretend to like me and Peter stayed far away from me. Everything is turned on its head here.

"Tris." I think George calls. "Come out and get food." With a sigh I cut off the shower and grab random clothes from the wardrobe, black jeans and a floppy t-shirt. Pulling my hair into a messy bun I trapes out of the room and into the kitchen where George hands me the same bowl of pasta from last night.

"Apparently you felt this wasn't good enough for you last night." He says as he does so, I'm about to explain about stepping in it and then the blood cleansing but I decide against it. I deserve this.

"Tris." I look up at George solemnly. "I'm joking you weirdo." He chuckles, ruffling my hair. I watch him confused as he slides a plate of pancakes in front of me with chocolate sauce.

"Well. Eat it." I do, inhaling the meal in minutes

"Jacqueline and Stine said they would only check up on you this evening, Sunday is their day off. Which means we can talk about what happened on Friday, with the drug."

"Now?" He nods, Amar leaning in the doorframe.

"I went to sleep like usual and I woke up in the middle of the night. I thought maybe my bullet wounds had opened up." Peter chuckles under his breath, I ignore him. "Then there was a voice. Saying like I needed to let it settle in the stomach then the pain would go away. She kept calling me a little girl and then told me 'sleepy time' and the pain got worse, I was screaming and begging for Tobias. Then I just fell asleep. I thought it was a dream until the other night when I realised it was real."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Tori demands.

"Would you have actually listened if some Stiff, that you hate, came up to you with deranged experience she had telling you it was all a dream." She doesn't answer, proving my point.

"Well, I'm off for a shower." Zeke states, a few others mumble in agreement and go to occupy the apartments multitude of showers.

"Tris." Tori smiles at me uncharacteristically. "Can I talk to you for a minute, in your room." I nod, following her nervously. She shuts the door closed with a click and towers above me, pushing me down so I'm sitting on the bed.

"You will never blackmail someone in the way you did yesterday again, do you hear me Tris?" I nod, ashamed of myself, and now angry at Tori. "Me, Amar and George have been speaking. You all have to refer to us as you are meant to. There's been too many close calls. Alright?"

"Yes, Mum." I cough out, it burns my lips and gives me the bitter taste of my own Mum's death. Tori looks as uncomfortable as me but nods her head curtly.

"Good." She takes a deep breath and leaves.

 **TORI'S POV**

I know that was the wrong thing to do; to shout at Tris and order her to call me 'Mum'. I used to forget that all the things she went through, she went through at sixteen. Now, with her childish looks and behaviours, it's impossible to forget. Part of me wants to make her forget, so she won't go through all the pain the did believing George was dead.

He came back, her parents, Will, Al; they will not. However, at the same time, I don't want her to have relief from all she has caused. Part of me believes she deserves it. Overall, I know there's so many injustices I've served to Tris, I'm certain there will be many more.

"Done." I announce to my brother and fake husband when I walk into the living room with a sigh. Running my hands through my hair with stress. "She's going to be a nightmare, I can tell."

"Then maybe it will be time to slap some sense into her." Amar mutters just before a loud knock sounds at the door.

When I open it, a tall boy, perhaps the size of Uriah, stands there. Olive skin, dark hair and eyes and a stern look on his face that reminds me of Tobias.

"I need Tris." He demands, rocking on his feet slightly, his hands behind his back.

"And what do you need with her?" I says back, in the same tone.

"Zac?" Out of nowhere, Tris sounds cheerful. She pushes past me, grinning wildly, to grab the boys hand and pull him into the apartment. "You live around here?" I've never seen her so happy.

"Just over there." He points out, pinning her to the sofa to tickle her. Her shrieking brings the others out of their rooms, hair wet and water dripping across their skin.

"What the hell?" Peter whispers, watching the scene disgusted, I quickly give him a warning look that there's a guest in the house. A guest that could tell tales about anything.

The young man, Zac, sits above Tris and rakes his eyes over her.

"I don't like this t-shirt." He says to her, pinning her hands down in a playful manner, I can see Tris struggling with herself to respond in the expected way. Tension fills the room when he slips a hand under her shirt and all of us meet eyes as Tris giggles with a fake grin.

"Hey," Zeke swoops in, lifting Tris out from Zac's grasp and into his own. "Careful with my little sis, hey?" He jokes, I know Tris is holding in her anger. Zac stands, watching her closer.

"Go and change." He orders in the same tone and body language I've noticed Stine and Jacqueline using when talking to us. Tris watches him confused.

"Zac, what are you.."

"Now." He growls, pointing her out of the room. As she as she's gone, he turns to Amar.

"Tris is coming round to my house. She will most likely stay the night." He provides no further explanation and waits, staring Amar down until Tris returns wearing a tight, cropped, spaghetti strapped mustard coloured tank top on that reveals her thin collar bones and stomach. Zac takes her hand and all of us watch—powerless—as he leads her towards the door.

"Wait!" Tris exclaims, pulling away from Zac to wrap her arms tightly around me.

"Bye Mum." She says cheerful. Taking a deep breath as she pulls away. "I'll be home by tonight." Her defiance towards Zac lets me breathe freely, she understands, she'll be safe.

 **TRIS' POV**

I shake from embarrassment and anger as Zac leads me along the outside balcony that passes all the apartment doors and the lift before reaching his apartment directly opposite mine in the semi-circle. I feel like he's controlling me, nothing like the boy I met yesterday or was expecting to meet this morning.

"Be good." He demands, rapping on the knock with his knuckles and rocking on his heels impatiently waiting for one of his parents to answer the door.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I respond, he glares down at me, squeezing my hand tightly.

"Zac!" A friendly yet commanding voice exclaims. "And you must be Tris." Zac leads me into his home where I see the woman who answered the door fully. Dark hair, neat and pulled back, and black work like trousers and a matching top and blazer that I would have expected to see an Erudite wearing.

"I'm Lilian." She introduces herself. "And my husband is somewhere around here, David!" My heart thuds.

"Tris?" Zac asks, watching me with a ferocious look in his eyes. "Breathe normally." He snaps, narrowing his gaze as I stumble away from the figure that enters the room. Somewhere inside me, I feel the pain of the bullet wounds, and I scream, dropping to my knees and then into the arms of Zac.

 **Cheesy ending, sorry.**

 **Thank you for all your positive reviews, Ill be continuing this story to the best of my ability. For all those X asking for some more Tris - Four interaction, just wait a few chapters, I'll add some in.**

 **Next Update: Sunday 5th June 2016**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Srries or its characters**

 **Sorry this is a day late, I got caught up in this roleplay community on here called the Convergence and then had a sorry swearing fest just now when I realised I'd forgotten. Forgive me?**

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **TRIS' POV**

My eyes flicker open, adjusting to the light. I expect to see Tobias in my line of sight; Christina nearby to give me an encouraging smile and Uriah or Zeke to make me laugh. Instead, Zac sits brooding on the coffee table, hands clasped and staring at me sternly.

"I want to go home." I moan softly, feeling a hand run through my hair—Lilian.

"It's okay, Tris. We're going to look after you. It's better for you to be here with us than with them." Her motherly tone contradicts her cruel language used against my family. Demeaning all of my friends to just the phrase 'them.'

"I want my brother."

"You're way too attached to him." Zac snaps. "Tobias isn't a city pure. Tobias isn't useful like you are." He mutters, making my blood boil and forcing me to take deep breaths to calm down. How does he even know Tobias' name?

"Good Tris." Lilian exclaims, patting my head softly. "Breath in...and out."

"I want to go to the pair testing." Zac says, yanking me up from the sofa. Pausing for a brief moment to brush the stands of hair covering my eyes away, tucking a few back into the grasp of my hairband. "I want Tris as my pairing." He adds.

"We're going to try honey." Lilian says, running her hand across my shoulders, acknowledging my presence just like Zac did but speaking as though I'm not in the room. "We should get going," she begins, shoving shoes onto her feet, delicate and dainty ones compared to my chunky boots. "Tris, can David come with us, I'm sorry he scared you so much." I nod, and the man that subsequently appears looks nothing like the devil I know. He's ordinary, sane.

"I'm sorry." I whisper to him, glaring down at the ground.

"It's fine, Tris. We understand that living outside the city is hard. We aren't here to judge you for what you've been through." Zac's hand rubs my arm calmingly as his father speaks, leading me out he house and then out of the Ivory sector, towards the inner city.

XXXXX

"That's the High School." Lilian explains to me, grasping my shoulders as though she's showing me my parents being revived. It's a glass covered building that reminds me of Erudite except that the glass is tinted different colours which reflects down onto the pathway up towards it. "They'll ask you and Zacatecas to do some activities together and then you'll do a few tests apart and we'll get the results before we leave. You'll be coming to school here from tomorrow as well."

Inside its busy for a Sunday, people wearing clear navy uniforms shuffle teenagers and parents back and forth, and someone comes and takes us into a classroom. It's filled with colour, nothing like the Upper levels school in Chicago.

"Zacatecas Xander, you've already filled out the forms, Beatrice?" I look up at the middle aged woman smiling at me. "Fill these in for me, block capitals." She hands me an electronic screen, like the one Stine and Jacqueline have used, and I'm told to use my finger to write in my own handwriting.

I scribble down my full, fake, name, my fake age, birthday and Lilian helps me with my new address. I tick no to all the boxes about medical issues and lifestyle except for one.

Have you ever been, shot, stabbed or intentionally harmed?

I would lie, but the scars on my body are evident to anyone who sees them, I cannot hide this.

"Oh honey." Lilian breathes when I hesitantly tick yes, tears welling up in her eyes that I feel are fake but cannot truly tell.

"Tris, can you specify what happened, I'm going to record it for clarity." The screen hears her words, and a small flashing recording button appears, compiling itself to my folder of notes.

"It didn't just happen once." I counter, staring the lady down.

"Just describe the injuries for me and how they happened."

"I got beaten up a few times, I mean, twice," I correct. "It was part of our culture, to fight. I got shot, in the shoulder. I must have been punched a lot, I can't remember every time it happened. Three bullet wounds to my torso and a punch to the eye just before we came here."

"Hmmm. Okay Tris. Thank you. We'll continue with the pairing tests." I breathe a sigh of relief, hopefully I'll never hear of this again.

"Tris, into pod 5, Zac, pod 8. Do what the computer tells you." Zac stands and takes me with him. Down a corridor with pod like sections, rounded screens in front of them.

Settling down into the chair reminds me of Caleb and his role at the Bureau, both of them miles and miles from where I am now. I regret not telling him I was leaving, hopefully someone who knows of the mission will be kind enough to tell him, if he notices I've gone at all. I suppose meeting with him once doesn't cement a relationship between us, he may just assume I've returned to ignoring him.

"Name." A computerised voice demands, allowing me to type in my answers as it also asks for my family members, my personal relationship with them and also my hobbies and things that I hate. Thinking on the spot, I insert self defence, as well as a few extreme sports I tried with Uriah while at Dauntless such as rock climbing.

A cognitive test and gene screening later and the pod releases me, Zac waiting for my on the other side of the door.

"Little slow." He mutters, taking my hand and walking me back with him. "We better match." He growls, his thumb stroking my wrist softly. "You've got to be my pair, Tris. I don't think they will be spending anymore time on me if your not. No more chances, I'll have to work at as public servant."

"What does that mean?"

"Child workers, the people that cleanse kids from outside the city like you. Teachers. If you work with children, it means you didn't get a pairing. You failed, so you have to make for it by making sure others don't."

"Wait, so Jacqueline and Stine.."

"Don't have a pairing. They may have a partner, but it isn't their pairing. Your pairing is the person you can trust, who can be your best friend and your girl or boyfriend. You're perfect for each other." He gets more tense with every word, storming back into the room where his parents and the woman sit.

"Are we a pair?"

"Zac, you need to calm down, you've learnt about how stress affects the body.."

"Are we a pair or not? I don't want to waste anymore time." He snaps, cutting the woman and her patronising tone off.

"Yes." She breathes, trying to control herself. "You and Beatrice Wu are a pair Zacatecas Xander." He breathes out deeply, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Good." He whispers. "Good. I have a pair. I have a pair." He pulls me into his arms. "Tris, you're my pair." I lean out a little to smile up at him.

"Yep. You're stuck with me for life." I grin, sticking my tongue out, trying to tease out the Zac I was introduced to yesterday. He smiles back, making his own face look weird as I gaze up towards him. Guilt racks me, my lie making him as happy as it makes me crumble inside.

Lilian and David are smiling at us as Zac swoops me over onto his back to piggy back me home.

XXXXX

"Can I go and tell my family?" I ask, gazing up towards my apartment as we walk across the grass of Ivory sector. At this point I'm walking beside Zac, but am stopped by Lilian cupping my jaw with one hair and pushing my hair back with another.

"Tris honey," I grit my teeth softly. "Stop thinking about them." She says, suddenly stern. "If you mention them again today then we'll have to start talking to Stine and Jacqueline. Understand?" I don't answer, instead I slip my have from Zac's and brush past her, jogging towards the stairs, deciding not to be trapped by the list, and hurrying to my own apartment.

"Tris!" Zac shouts from down below. His hands at cupped around his mouth, his mother appears to be on the phone with David standing watching me sternly. I rap on the door.

"Mum? Dad?" I call, begging that someone from my extended family is inside somewhere. With a frustrated groan I smack my hand against the door. "Come on." I growl, trying to see through the frosted window to the left of the door; I see no silhouettes. No one is in and I have no idea where they've gone.

I feel Zac's arm wrap around my waist and his hand covering my own to stop me from banging against the door anymore.

"Can't you just behave." He hisses, muttering about me being embarrassing. "You may be my pairing, Tris but that doesn't mean you can disrespect my mother."

"I've know you for less than a day!" I shout, struggling to get him off me.

"Stop it Tris..." I feel he wanted to say more but we are cut off by the sound of a door opening and a firm but almost frail voice.

"Having a little domestic dears?" We both snap our heads towards the voice to see a elderly woman standing their having come out of the apartment beside mine. "Let go of her dear." She says, batting Zac off me. "I'll send her round once she's calm." Zac, however mad, clearly isn't going to start shouting at an old woman so instead storms off home, leaving me staring at the woman cautiously.

"Come in then." I follow her inside, expecting to see old person decor and furniture, instead I see a playpen and toys littered across the brightly coloured living room.

"Who on earth have you brought home Mum?" A tall male walks out from what looks like the kitchen holding a blonde haired baby.

"Girl from next door. That Xander kid had his hands all over her." The man rolls his eyes, walking straight up to me.

"Do some good then and hold this one while I call her father. I don't know where on earth he's got too."

"Work dear, he left this morning."

"I know that Mum, he should be back by now."

Somehow I've gone from being held violently by Zac to holding a baby with all the care I can, I don't think it will react in the same way the Dauntless children if I swung it at arms length like Tobias once did to Jake.

"That boy, don't let him do that." The lady says to me, tutting softly as she lowers herself into her seat.

"I have too." I respond. "For my family." She smiles.

"For family," she spreads her arms wide at the maze of child clutter around her. "This is what I do for family. This doesn't cause me harm girl. Don't let him do that." The man, watches us while waiting on the phone.

"Mum." He warns softly as voice sounds through the phone.

"Play with Ella dear. She looks bored as hell. And pass me that magazine while your at it." I do as I'm told, lowering the baby—Ella—down into the playpen, passing over the magazine before settling within the playpen myself under the watchful eye of the lady.

"What's your name, girl?"

"Tris." Ella starts batting me with a giraffe rattle. "I mean, my full name is Beatrice."

"Hmm, I'm calling you Bea, you're wearing bumble bee colours."

"What's your name?" I cough out awkwardly.

"Carla, but I hate that name, call me ma'am or something regal Bea. Get creative."

"Bossy could be one." The man pipes up. "He's on his way home now, pipe burst or something. Did you hear that little one?" It amazes me how a Persons voice can change so quickly when talking to a baby. "Daddy will be home soon." He lifts Ella out of the playpen and makes no move to put her back, leaving me to scramble out with a red face.

"I think you should go home now." He says, watching me carefully.

"She's going to let him hurt her." Carla interjects, barely glancing up from her magazine. The man, frowns, Ella watching me wide eyed like she is afraid.

"Your eyes are scaring Ella, you need to leave."

 **Next Update: Friday 10th June 2016**


End file.
